Sharp and Sheer
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: "In the town of Sherwood, two brothers did appear, two brothers of sun and storm. One with power to heal, one with an icy force, and alone he stayed in fear. Although the force was hidden, one day he lost control. And all the land was frozen in eternal ice and snow." And all he wanted to do was watch the Knight Foundation lanterns on his birthday like a normal guy. Kames/Cargan.
1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman

**So this is another new story :) fantasy, which I love. See, ages ago I had an idea to write a Tangled based kames fic because it's one of my favourite Disney movies. At least in the princess ones :P later on I had an idea for a modern type Tangled fic with no magic? It made sense, honestly. But then I watched Frozen and my mind started to wander...now I have this concoction :) I hope you guys like it. **

In the town of Sherwood, Minnesota, there were many regular, middle class families living in houses with one bathroom and taking the bus to school. Or walking, though in the winter that wasn't a pleasant experience. There were also many rich families, fenced off in fancy housing estates. They all lived in harmony; their children went to the same schools, they shopped at the same stores. One of these families, the Knights, were actually quite an old bloodline, and there was an old story that much of the town knew, but didn't really believe. Why would they?

Over the centuries, there had been a few sets of Knight twins. They had been mostly girls, and so for many of them, the Knight name ended. There were many mixed sets. Some sets were boys, all identical. Not a single fraternal set or at least, that was that old family records said. Not that Jennifer Knight or her husband Will really cared about that. They didn't know why this legend had even come to be, but apparently, the first fraternal set of boys would be blessed with powers the moment they were born, simply because it had never happened before. Perhaps the first set of every kind of twins had been given similar gifts, but there was no record of it.

Well, Jennifer did have fraternal twin boys, as it turned out. They had similar dark hair, but their faces were quite different. And when Jennifer woke up the following morning, the first born's crib was covered in frost, and the second born had glowing golden skin. Like many would naturally react, she screamed and a nurse came running in. Will was called to the hospital to see the phenomenon for himself. The Knights tried to keep it quiet, but the news spread like wildfire.

Many people were fascinated by the kind of powers the boys had; they did research on the Knight legend to try and solve the puzzle for themselves. And Jennifer and Will just focused on raising their two beautiful, albeit slightly strange, baby boys. However, a man from out of town, Arthur Griffin and his wife Celia, did much more excessive research, and after months they discovered the true origin of the twin's powers; the sun and and the snow. It was the powers of the sun that truly fascinated them; it was understandable, given that these powers caused people to heal, and to stay young and healthy for as long as they had access to the power. It was limitless; all that was required to use it was an old song, about a flower, which in the story, was believed to have originated from the power of the sun itself. It took Arthur and Celia a very short time to learn this song off by heart. And then they put their plan into motion.

Arthur Griffin was a powerful man, with many people he could control and manipulate with both money and intimidation. And so he paid two kidnappers to break into the Knights' house and kidnap the baby. However, the man they hired, as he approached the two cribs side by side, had no idea which baby had the right power, and he couldn't afford to just guess. So he settled on taking them both. When he delivered them to Arthur and Celia, at first they were furious. But then they realised that ice powers, while not quite as useful, could come in handy some day. Perhaps starting a storm that wouldn't end until people obeyed their commands. Anything like that. So they took the children, and they hid away for a while.

The twin boys were six months old when they were taken, and Jennifer and Will were heartbroken. They put all their efforts into trying to find their children, but there was no sign of them. Eventually, there was a tip off, clues that the twins had been spotted out of state. Arthur had given them that little tip. He and Celia moved into one of the elite housing estates of Sherwood, hidden in plain sight. By now the twins were over a year old, and one of them had lighter hair than he did before. It was quite a handy coverup; these twins were christened Kendall and Logan Griffin, Kendall the blond and Logan the brunet. Logan had the powers of the sun, and as soon as he began to learn how to speak, they taught him the healing song.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and Will never lost hope of finding their sons. In a last desperate attempt to bring it to people's attention, they released a television interview, talking about their children and the powers they possessed, so that they would be recognisable. They followed it up by starting the Knight Foundation; a charity dedicated to funding searches for missing children, and donating to the families affected. It ensured that their own children' names and stories were not forgotten, and they could help other people in their situation along the way. Every year, on the twins' birthday on the 14th of September, they had a charity event in the centre of town, and in the evening, released a small group of lanterns into the sky. They started off with just two; and a year after that they added another. They continued to add on, for each year their children were missing. They hoped that some day, by some miracle, their sons would be returned to them.

* * *

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!"

Kendall groaned, swatting in the direction the whispers were coming from. He could feel his bed dip as his brother jumped up onto it, bouncing up and down before throwing his little body on top of his. "Go to sleep, Logie," the seven year old grumbled, trying to pull his blanket over his head.

Logan giggled, yanking his twin's blanket away and revealing his messy head of blond hair. "I can't sleep!" Logan whispered urgently, rolling around on top of him and prodding his sides. "Look out the window, the sky is waking up, we have to play!"

"Why can't we play later," Kendall whined, rubbing his eyes. "_I'm_ not awake."

"But Mom and Dad are sleeping so we can play by ourselves and do whatever we want!" Logan beamed with excitement, then scowled when he saw Kendall's eyes closing again. "Kendall!" he huffed, bouncing on his stomach and making him huff. "Come on!"

Kendall squirmed away, yawning and curling his hands up over his face. Logan sighed and scowled. Getting off the bed, he was about to consider going off and playing by himself. But then he smirked, coming up with a solution and turning around. "Kendallllll," Logan sang, grinning and poking his cheek. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Kendall's eyes opened instantly, and he grinned back.

The two put on their slippers and pulled jumpers on over their pyjamas, running out of Kendall's room and down the stairs. They stopped in the large hallway and looked around, trying to decide which way to go. "How about the kitchen?" Logan whispered between giggles. "There's no carpet there."

"That's good," Kendall replied thoughtfully. "But what about the big party room? There's more space."

Logan agreed and the two ran off towards the drawing room. It was a gigantic room with French doors at the back that led out to the garden. Logan shut the door, squealing with laughter as at last, they were alone. "Come on Kendall!" he whined, running over. "Hurry up! Make snow!"

"I wish you could make snow too," Kendall sighed, twirling his fingers around and watching the blue white sparks flicker and swirl around them. He waved his hand across the floor, creating an even blanket of snow. "You've just got doctor powers."

"I can be a big light too," Logan argued, skin beginning to glow and turn warm on point as he started to hum his song. "See?!"

"You'll melt the snow," Kendall told him, giving him a comforting little pat on the shoulder. "But that's cool, Logie."

Logan smiled sweetly, cheeks flushed. "Thanks. So's yours."

Kendall grinned, laughing and throwing his arms in the air, creating large piles of snow around the room, little snowflakes beginning to fall from the ceiling. "I am the Snow Queen!" he chanted, squealing with laughter when Logan flung a snowball at him and he toppled backwards onto the snow. "I'll get you!" he yelled, creating his own snowballs and throwing them at a much greater speed, simply conjuring them up and flinging them in the same second.

"You're cheating!" Logan laughed, hiding behind a chair. "Play fair!"

"Melt them!" Kendall retorted, throwing one more before turning and getting distracted. "Wait, let's build a snowman!"

Logan cheered, running back out and falling to his knees in the middle of the snow, beginning to roll some up into a big ball. Kendall did the same, deciding to do it by hand so it would be fair to his brother. Logan made the body, and together they heaved the second ball on top. "I think it should be a tall snowman," Kendall said thoughtfully, folding his arms and looking up at it. "What do you think?"

"We can't reach that high," Logan sighed. "But it would be nice."

"I'll take care of it!" Kendall said with a wink, giving his wrist a little flick and creating a perfect head on top of the snowman's body. "There, perfect."

"It looks great!" Logan squealed, hugging Kendall close. "Let's give him a name! What about Olaf?"

"No," Kendall scoffed, patting at the snowman's body, modifying the edges of the balls together to make a body shape. "That's silly. Will I give him a face?"

"We haven,t got any carrots," Logan reminded him. "Or coal."

"That's true." Kendall sighed. "We can just pretend he has a face. And . . . and wings!"

"Like a snow fairy." Logan hugged the snowman, beaming. "I like him." He jumped away suddenly and fell back in the snow, waving his legs and arms and making a snow angel, laughing. Kendall lay beside him and did the same, sighing happily. "I wanna jump on snow piles," Logan announced, sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair. "Will you help me? Make the piles!"

"I never get to do the jumping," Kendall whined, standing up. "But yeah, get up!"

"If I could make them I would," Logan giggled, squealing in delight as Kendall created a snow hill underneath his feet, lifting him high in the air. "I'm jumping!" he shrieked, much too loudly. They had probably woken their parents up. Logan leaped and Kendall struck the ground where he was going to land, creating more hills. Logan kept jumping, laughing. "Watch me!" he said, jumping and jumping again.

Kendall tried to keep up with him but it was starting to become a little difficult. "Slow down!" he huffed, conjuring another one and another, but Logan was already in the air again. "Wait!" Then suddenly he slipped, falling backwards and tried to send another out for Logan to land on. But he struck the boy right in the temple and he dropped down onto the floor. "Logan!" he screamed, crawling over to his brother and shaking him. "Logie," he sniffled, hefting the boy onto his lap and hugging him close. The snow was becoming heavier above their heads. "I'm sorry," he wailed, cradling him close just as the drawing room door burst open, and their parents ran in.

"Kendall, what have you been doing?!" his mother demanded as they sprinted over, his father taking Logan from his arms, looking terrified out of his wits.

"We were playing," Kendall cried, trying to reach out and hug her for comfort. "It was an accident, I-I'm sorry."

She turned away and sat with her husband as the two of them cradled Logan in their arms. "Oh god, Arthur," she groaned. "Is he alive? Please tell me he's alive."

"He is," Arthur replied grimly. "But he's so cold, I don't know if his power will . . ." Suddenly, Logan's skin began to glow golden like the sun, and his skin warmed up. "He's healing himself," he exclaimed in relief. "We're saved!"

"L-Logie?" Kendall said timidly, tears still falling as he shakily reached out to touch his brother. Arthur pulled him away, scowling down at him.

"You've done enough already," he said coldly. "And stop snivelling, he's waking up."

Logan blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow . . ." He looked around and gasped, eyes widening. "Oh wow, look at all the snow! How did it get here?!"

Arthur and Celia looked at each other, frowning in puzzlement. "You don't know?" Celia inquired gently. "You don't remember?"

Logan shook his head, looking confused.

"Okay, um . . . answer me this. What does this song mean to you?" She began to sing Logan's healing song, but as she neared the end she realised that Logan didn't recognise it at all.

"It's nice," he said sweetly. "Is it a lullaby?"

Kendall didn't know what to do or say. He opened his mouth but Celia shushed hi, harsly, before turning and saying, "Yes, it's one your dad and I made up. Whenever someone is hurt, and they need to be healed, or they need a bit of warmth and comfort, we sing that song. It works every time." She then picked Logan up in her arms and started towards the door. "Come on sweetie, let's go to bed, okay? You need some rest. We'll sing the lullaby before you go to sleep, so you can learn the words again."

"Okay, Mommy," Logan said tiredly, snuggling into her arms and shutting his eyes.

"Logie," Kendall called softly, trying to go after them. But Arthur yanked him harshly back. "Daddy, why did you lie?" he asked timidly.

"He doesn't remember that either of you have powers," Arhurt said quickly, gripping Kendall's shoulders tightly and staring him dead in the eyes. "Listen to me, Kendall. It's safer that he doesn't remember, so that nothing like this can happen again. You almost killed him, don't you see that? Do you want that to happen again?"

"No," Kendall whimpered and shook his head, tears dripping off his chin.

"Good, then you understand that your powers are dangerous, don't you? You clearly need help controlling them."

"I didn't mean to hurt Logie . . ."

"We have to make sure you never hurt him or anyone else again, got it? We'll have to make some changes around here to make sure of that. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. We'll make sure you don't lose control."

Kendall nodded, drying his eyes and letting his father bring him back to bed.

Arthur and Celia decided to take drastic measures to make sure that a) Kendall couldn't harm Logan, b) Kendall couldn't harm anybody else, and that he wouldn't snow any outsider his powers, and c) that Logan wouldn't find out about either of their powers. It turned out it worked very well with Logan; he fell for that lullaby lie easily, and he did sing it when people needed a hand. Nobody suspected a thing. They stopped inviting people over, however, especially those with children, and Logan began to grow lonely. Kendall stayed in his room, and they brought him his meals and sat with him at times to talk, and to try and teach him how to control his powers. His scare with Logan seemed to have permanently affected him.

After some deliberation, the two hired Kelly Wainwright as a housekeeper, and let her in on the secret. They kept Logan's powers to themselves, but they did tell her of the accident, and Kendall's difficulty with control. At first she didn't believe them, but when they let her into Kendall's bedroom and saw the weeping boy surrounded by frosty pillows, she had to accept it. She spent more time with Kendall than they did, and taught him through comfort rather than fear. It didn't do a whole lot better, but it did make him happier.

Winter soon approached, and Logan happily came home from elementary school with snowflakes falling onto his cheeks. He ran upstairs immediately, throwing his backpack aside and running to Kendall's bedroom door. "Kendall?" he chirped, knocking on the door; two fast raps, then three fast ones. "It's snowing! Do you wanna build a snowman?" He had memories of such events with Kendall, but to him they were nothing out of the ordinary. "Come on, let's go and play!"

Kendall stood on the other side of the door, tiptoeing closer to it and pressing his ear against the wood. He wanted nothing more than to join him. He bit his lip and listened carefully.

"Come on, Kenny," Logan pouted, leaning against the door and knocking again. "I never see you anymore, we used to play all the time! Maybe we can make snow angels instead? Or a fairy? Or snowballs? Or—"

"Go away," Kendall cut in before he could stop himself, eyes watering.

Logan's jaw dropped and he stepped back from the door, sighing sadly. "Okay, I'll play by myself . . . bye." He slumped down the hallway, bumping into Kelly on the way. "Sorry, Logan," she said kindly, carrying a tray. "I'm just bringing Kendall his lunch. Go down to the kitchen and I'll give you yours. Then you can play in the garden."

"Okay," Logan said sadly, going down the hallway and downstairs.

Kelly walked along to Kendall's room and knocked a little awkwardly with her elbow. "Kendall, sweetie, it's me," she called.

Kendall unlocked the door and opened it, and she walked inside. She placed his tray down on the table, turning to shut the door and frowning when she saw a large icy patch over it, with little pieces of frost scattering the floor. "Logie wanted me to play outside with him," he said, walking to her and hugging her around the waist, trying to hold the tears in. His dad always told him not to cry, not to show what he felt. It made his powers go haywire.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Kelly sighed, sitting him on her lap and brushing the ice off her skirt. "I know it's hard. But these are your parents' orders. They know best."

"I love you, Kelly," Kendall said softly, snuggling into her shoulder. "You're so nice."

"I love you too, honey," she said sweetly, not wanting to admit that her emotions were getting the better of her. "I brought you something." She reached into her pocket and took out a pair of little blue gloves. "These should help, since your hands will be covered. It'll be easier to control it."

"Thank you," Kendall beamed, putting the gloves on his little hands.

"I have to get Logan his lunch," she said apologetically, sitting him down on the chair. "Enjoy your food, and if you want more just ask me when I come back, I don't mind. And remember what your mom said, okay? Conceal it . . .?"

Kendall sighed, clenching and unclenching his gloved hands. "And don't feel it . . . don't feel anything."

"That's right," Kelly said, nodding and trying to smile encouragingly. Why such a cruel lesson was being taught to such a small child, she would never understand. She could just offer him any comfort possible. "I'll be back soon." She kissed his forehead and went to serve Logan's lunch to him. Arthur and Celia called in to see Kendall later on, and were happy with the idea Kelly had come up with. But they still wouldn't let him leave his room. He understood it was probably better that way. Logan was safe when he stayed on the other side of the door.

And summers and winters passed. Lanterns rose and snow fell.

Logan bounded up to the door, knocking cheerily and hoping his brother was awake. "Kendall!" the eleven year old shouted. "Get up, it's Saturday! And it's snowing again! And the pond down the street is frozen over, people are skating on it. Do you wanna come? We can build snowmen too!"

Kendall sat up on his bed, looking out the window and seeing the snow falling outside. His breath caught in his throat. Skating? He'd never been skating . . . but he held his tongue.

"Come on, Kendall," Logan pleaded, leaning back against the wall, watching the door. "We never see each other anymore. It's so lonely around here now, this house has a lot of empty rooms since Mom and Dad stopped having people over . . ." He sighed. "The hours are passing so slowly. Please?" He was met with no answer. "He sighed. Fine. Doesn't matter. I've made new friends in middle school, I'll meet them there instead. Bye." He walked off down the hallway to his own room to put on his jacket and fetch his ice skates. When he'd been given a decent amount of money to go buy a pair with Kelly, he'd bought a pair for Kendall too. But they'd never been used and they were just arranged neatly by his own worn pair. He left the house, calling goodbye to Kelly and his parents.

Not long after, Arthur and Celia went to check on Kendall. The child was lying curled up on his bed, hands clenching the blanket, chest heaving. The room was covered with a thin layer of snow. It was already melting, but the blanket around Kendall's fingers was frozen. "Mom, Dad," he croaked, crying. "It's getting stronger . . . I'm so scared . . . Logan—"

"Look, don't freak out," Arthur said impatiently, moving to close the curtains and block anyone's view from the outside world. "Getting upset will only make it worse. Don't feel it!"

"I'm trying," he roared at them. "Can't you see that I'm trying?!"

Celia sighed, taking Arthur by the arm and retreating to the door. "We'll get Kelly."

Kelly walked in five minutes later, Arthur and Celia having returned to their own selfish pastimes. She took a step towards the trembling Kendall, who quickly held up his hand to stop her. "Stay away from me," he begged. "P-please Kelly, I don't want to hurt you . . ."

With tears in her eyes, Kelly stepped closer, ignoring his repeated pleas to stay back. She sat on the bed and pulled him into her arms. His hands were so cold they stung her, but she just let him tuck his head under her chin and sob into her shoulder. She rocked him gently and sang Logan's song in his ear. Eventually, his sobs calmed to quiet whimpers, and soon after they quietened to soft even breaths as he finally fell asleep. Kelly tucked him into bed and left the room, dusting the frost off her clothes.

Logan celebrated his sixteenth birthday with those friends from middle school; they were friends from high school now. He did end up letting it slip that he had a twin brother; his best friend Carlos made evil twins jokes for about five minutes, until he realised that Logan was sensitive on the subject. Logan told them Kendall was being homeschooled; he could only assume that he was. That's that his parents told him, anyway. And Kelly too. They left it at that, and so did he.

Kelly had a family a few miles away; she only visited them a few times a year and spent the rest of the time living with the Griffins. She said that her place was there with Logan and Kendall. Logan knew that it was mainly Kendall she stayed for, but it didn't always bother him. Kendall didn't seem to have anyone else. On the other hand, it was Kendall's own fault for staying in his room all the time.

It was Kelly's birthday in November; she shared a birthday with her mother, as it turned out. She was going to spend the weekend with her family. Logan tried to get Kendall to let him in while she was gone, but only their parents were allowed in. He wondered how Kendall could just stay in there all this time. He spent time with his friends instead.

On Kelly's journey back, she was involved in a crash with a truck driver at an intersection. She was killed instantly; she didn't suffer. Logan was kept awake all night after he heard the news; when he left his room to get a drink of water, he heard wailing coming from Kendall's room. He wanted to knock on the door, but he knew that now wasn't the time. Not that any time was the time, but especially not now . . .

Kelly's funeral was held the following Sunday. Logan and his parents travelled out there; Arthurt and Celia may not have viewed her in particularly high regard, but they knew that her help had been useful for them, so they attended. Logan began to cry silently halfway through the funeral. He was asked to say a brief few words and he did the best that he could. Kendall should've said the words, not him. Kelly had mentioned a second son to her family; they asked him where he was. He didn't know what to tell them.

The trip back to the house was silent. He left the car the second he could and walked up the stairs, taking off his black coat and letting out a shaky sigh. He glanced in the mirror he passed; his eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red from crying. He sighed and walked further down the hallway.

Then he stopped in front of the large white door. He hadn't wanted to believe Kendall wouldn't attend the funeral. He swallowed, raising his hand, and knocked three times. "Kendall?" When he was met with silence, he sighed and added, "Please, I know you're in there." He bit his lip, resting against the door. He tried to listen for any sounds on the other side. He heard a little scuffle, and realised with a jolt that Kendall had come closer to the door. He took a shaky breath and continued. "People were, um, they were asking about you today. Wondering where you've been." He paused. "Look . . . I know losing Kelly, it must be really hard for you. I'm here for you, okay? Just let me . . ." He heard a shaky sigh on the other side and smiled shakily, "J-just let me in." He wondered if today would be the day. He could hear Kendall moving, was he reaching to open the door?

"I mean, it's just you and me now," Logan added before he could stop himself. "So you might as well." Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a muffled sob. He felt a sudden chill through the door and looked around, looking out the window across the hall. Snow twirled around outside, gathering on the sill and painting the garden white. He turned back to the door. "It's snowing again . . ." He could see he was getting nowhere. He'd pushed too far again. He turned away from the door, leaning his back against it with a weak laugh. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

He received no answer. Eventually he sighed, straightening up and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Okay . . . bye." He walked down the hallway towards his room, leaving the chill of the hallway behind.

Kendall knelt by the door of his room, pressing his cheek against it for that last bit of warmth from the outside. "Logan . . . " he sniffled. "Don't go. I'm sorry . . ." But Logan was gone. He hugged his knees, fists clenching as he eyed the gloves covering his white hands. He looked up at the frozen ceiling of his room. All around him, ice clung to the walls and floors and furniture, a few lonely snowflakes drifting down and landing on his face.

The cold was more numbing than he'd ever felt.


	2. When Will My Life Begin

**Second chapter is here! I actually really love this story. And by love I don't mean it's fantastic or anything, it's just really easy and fun to write. And for once Carlos and Logan are actually important characters, which is also fun for me. Hope you like the chapter :)**

It was the 12th of September.

Kendall sat on his window seat and gazed out at the estate. There were other houses across the street, and in the distance he could see the entrance, marked by an archway, tall gates and a little security station. Beyond that lay the rest of Sherwood. How he longed to see it . . . of course he had been out in town when he was very young, but that was over ten years ago, he couldn't remember a thing. He'd forgotten the sounds, the smells. He imagined there was so much to do there, so much to see. When he was in the house, and often just in his room, there really was only so much he could do. He could watch TV, he could read, he could paint, he could play music. He'd developed quite a talent for the latter two, simply because he had so much time to kill. But only so much time could be passed doing those things since he was seven. Even when Logan was at school or out somewhere else and he was free to wander around the rest of the house, there wasn't snything much more to do there either. Except cleaning, or maybe raiding the refrigerator. But that was often the luck of the draw; sometimes there was nothing worth eating in there. Which of course meant, healthy things that he actually had to cook.

He watched a group of children kick a soccer ball up and down the street, laughing and shrieking at each other. Pressing his hand against the glass, he gave a mournful sigh. His hands were covered in a new pair of gloves; he kept a drawer full of the pairs he'd been given over the years. Sometimes he just took out his first pair and held them against his own hands; they were so small by comparison, it made him remember how he used to be.

Suddenly he heard a faint crackling sound and the pane of glass began to freeze over. Gasping in horror, he jumped up and hurried beak from the window, hands clenching into fists behind his back. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, he moved over to the calendar on the wall. He'd hung a pen on a string beside it and he picked it up, taking the cap off and drawing a large X over the 11th. Only two days until his eighteenth birthday. Two days until the Knight Foundation charity event and lantern show. He let go of the pen and it dropped back against the wall.

Over the years, Kendall's walls had been given makeover after makeover, as well as the furniture. He often ran out of paper or canvas to paint on, and besides that, bigger paintings were more time consuming and more fulfilling as complete pieces. So when he was young there had been sloppy portraits of superheroes and pictures of flowers and castles. When he got sick of old paintings, he painted over them with new ones. Nowadays he always seemed to lack space, though. One of his favourite paintings was one he had done beside the door. It was easily the height of the door, depicting a large blue snowy landscape, with little evergreen trees and a purple sky. In the centre of the snow, two short tiny figures, blond and brunet. Sometimes he sat in front of it to try and calm himself down. His other favourite was beside his bed, and reached all the way to the ceiling. It was him alone, sitting on a bench, surrounded by grass and trees and people, watching the lanterns that rose all the way up the wall against a navy blue sky. It was one of his newest pieces; he'd begun working on it in the middle of August. He'd taken breaks, wanting to take his time with it. Now that it was finished, he had to admit he was pretty proud.

He finally walked back to the window and sat down, leaning on the window sill and gazing up at the sky. He wondered if maybe, now that he was older, his parents might let him go and watch the lanterns in person. It was his dream. Besides making amends with Logan, but he knew that could never really happen. Not after what he'd done. But maybe if they got to go see the lanterns together . . . he began to feel giddy with excitement.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kendall, it's me!" his mom called.

"Come on in, Mom!" he said chirpily, jumping up from the seat.

Celia bustled in, holding a basket of clean laundry. "Good morning, dear," she said quickly, reaching into the basket and taking out his clothes. "You slept well?"

"Yeah, really well, and you?"

"Yes, me too. It would be great if you could mop and polish the floor in the drawing room before Logan gets home," Celia said, bustling about with some of his clothes folded in her arms. She frowned and gave a little sigh. "There's a party on tonight for a gathering of charities, and we've been roped into hosting it. The entire host fanily is always present, so if you don't show up it'll look a bit suspicious. So I'm afraid we'll have to show your face for a while."

"Right, no problem." Kendall cleared his throat nervously, taking a step closer to her. "Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sure. What is it?" Celia asked absent-mindedly, putting the clean laundry in the drawers.

"Um, well . . . my birthday is coming up, and what I really want is to . . . ahem, the thing is that I'm turning eighteen. And what I really want for this birthday, well, what I've wanted for most of my birthdays—"

"Get to the point, would you?" Celia snapped with an aggravated sigh. "You know I hate that stupid mumbling thing you do. You'd never catch Logan mumbling, would you?"

"N-no, I guess not . . ."

"Well, anyway, what exactly do you want for your birthday?"

"Well the truth is, Mom . . . I was wondering if you would let me go and watch the lanterns out in town." He held his breath, hands clasped together under his chin. He gave her the sweetest smile he could.

"You want to go outside?" Celia walked towards the window, chuckling and turning back to face him. "No no no." She yanked the curtains shut, casting the room in semi darkness and snatching his view of the world away. "Oh, Kendall."

Kendall's cheeks flushed as she hurried towards him, tapping her finger under his chin and pinching his cheek too hard. "Look at you, so fragile! I know you think you're getting older and of course you are, but really you're still just a child! Besides, you know why you stay here in this house with us."

"I know, but—"

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound here. And, of course, to keep other people safe. You still can't control your powers, you don't want anyone to get hurt, do you? Especially not Logan."

Kendall sighed forlornly, head drooped in shame. "That's true . . ."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Celia continued breezily, circling around him and moving to tidy his bed. "I mean, we always knew you'd want to leave the house, but it's just too soon. Don't get me wrong, your powers are beautiful and extraordinary, but they're also very dangerous. And if people find out about it, their fear will become your enemy. You won't survive without us."

"I-I didn't think—"

"I mean, look at you!" She tugged hard on Kendall's paint splattered shirt collar. "You're sloppy, immature, you can't walk ten feet without tripping, you'll be eaten alive! Not to mention that you're totally naive, and a little bit ditzy . . ."

Kendall's lip trembled, hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Have you put on weight?" she asked suddenly, patting his stomach. "Yes, I think so. Well, anyway, it's like I said. You're better off here. Trust me, your dad and I know what's best for you!"

"O-okay . . ." Kendall whispered, staring at his tattered shoes. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Kendall," Celia said sternly, hands on his shoulders as she stared right into his eyes. "I don't expect this to just vanish from your mind." Her eyes narrowed. "But don't ever ask to leave this house again. Understand?"

Kendall nodded, giving a mournful little sigh. "Yes, I understand . . ."

"Oh, don't look so glum," Celia said in a sudden kind voice, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tight, kissing his cheek and leaving a glossy stain. "We love you very much, Kendall, you know that."

"I love you too," Kendall murmured into her shoulder, wiping his cheek subtly when she moved back.

"I'll be back in a while to bring you lunch," Celia said brightly, moving towards the door. "And I'll bring you your suit so you can change tonight for the party." She left the room and shut the door with a loud bang, and Kendall was alone again.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes but he held them in and moved towards the bed, sitting down, sitting on his hands with a sigh. Maybe it was silly of him to want to leave the house so soon . . . his mom was right, he couldn't really control his powers well right now. He still had frequent slip ups. Sure, he hardly ever got to see Logan, and he never got to go out. But he had his parents' love, and he had a luxurious house to live in, and so many things to be thankful for. There was no need to ask for anything else. It was probably better that he stayed in . . .

But it seemed that his life would never really begin.

He heard a crackle as the floor began to freeze.

* * *

Logan walked into school that day feeling light as air. Having heard about that night's party the day before, he'd barely been able to sleep due to the excitement. It may not have seemed like a big deal for other people, but for Logan, it really was. There hadn't been a single visitor at the house since he was seven. His only company at home was his parents, and now finally, there would be other people to talk to. He walked straight over to his best friend Carlos Garcia, and to Carlos' friend James Diamond. James was a handsome, charming and funny guy, but a bit of a juvenile criminal. Sure, it was mostly just theft, but there was a ton of it. He hadn't been caught yet; there was never any evidence. But most kids knew what he got up to. He and his best friend Dak were partners in crime. He greeted them both cheerfully. "What's up, you guys?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about one of my foster brothers," James said to him with a smile, but also a roll of his eyes. "He's been bugging me so much lately, always following me around when I'm at home."

"And I was telling him," Carlos said to Logan. "That it's just because he looks up to him. Meanwhile, all my three brothers and I do is argue over everything. Four rowdy boys in a house is not a good idea."

"Listen, at least they're not ice cold," Logan retorted to them both. "I can play this shitty brother game too, you know."

"Right, I'm sorry," Carlos said quickly. "At least I see my brothers . . ." James looked puzzled; he did know about Logan's brother, but he hadn't heard much at all about him or his relationship with Logan.

"We do see each other, actually," Logan retorted a bit too snappily. Even still he couldn't help defending them both, for whatever reason. "During family occasions and holidays, he comes downstairs and we eat together. But he doesn't talk to me a whole lot . . . I don't talk to him a lot either, but I don't really know what to say. Then as soon as the meal is over he goes back upstairs and shuts the door to his room. And I swear, when he's in there I never see him. He never answers the door to me, ever."

"That's weird," James commented idly. "Maybe he just likes his privacy."

"Everybody likes their privacy, but not to that level," Carlos corrected him, before placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. His cheeks flushed when his best friend looked and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll see him at the party tonight," Logan said brightly, perked up suddenly. "I'm just so excited, a whole evening with people over and him out in public, with me! My parents told me I could invite a couple of friends, by the way. Do you two want to come? It's formal enough but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'd love to come," Carlos said immediately, ignoring the pointed look and smirk James gave him, just focusing on how Logan's eyes had lit up.

"I've got plans," James said with a sigh. "But this party sounds fun . . . hey Logan, would it be cool if I brought Dak? We were gonna hang out but I'm sure he'd like to go to the party too."

"You mean Dak Zevon?" Logan squealed, cheeks turning red and eyes widening. "Oh my God, yes! I would love it if you brought him. He's so gorgeous . . . I mean, er—"

"Chill," James chuckled. "I'll ask him. What time?"

"It starts at six thirty. I can't wait to see you both there!" Logan glanced at his watch and said a quick goodbye to the two, before rushing off to get his books.

"I'm not sure who's more smitten," James said to Carlos at least, folding his arms and quirking an eyebrow. "You or him."

"M-me?" Carlos squeaked, cheeks turning red. "N-no!"

"Carlos, it's so obvious that you like Logan. It's pretty cliché; guy falls for his best friend, best friend falls for broody hot delinquent dude. Anyone could predict it."

"Y-yeah, well . . . shut up!" Carlos huffed, folding his arms. "You dumb . . . delinquent."

"Ooh," James hissed, clutching his chest and giving a cheeky little wink. "You've wounded me. As if I didn't know that already." He smirked. "Except I don't get caught, do I?"

"Not for long!"

James gave a long exhausted sigh, turning to see Camille Roberts standing behind him, mini notepad in hand, jacket tossed over her shoulder and her curly hair tied back in a braid. She was a nice girl, sure; she was in their grade and got on well with everyone. But damn, was she annoying. "Sure, Cam, if you say so."

"Some day you will get caught, James Diamond!" Camille hissed accusingly, pointing her pen at him. "And when that day arrives, I'll be there to get the story out before anyone else does!"

"Looking forward to studying journalism in college?" Carlos asked cheerily to distract her. James threw him a grateful smile as Camille grinned and nodded eagerly.

"I just can't wait," she gushed. "It's going to be so fascinating, so much fun, and I'll meet so many people who are just like me! College beats high school any day, I'm sure."

"You're probably right." Carlos glanced at James as the taller boy spoke a little wistfully. "It's so constraining right now, you know? Sure, I'm eighteen, a legal adult, but everyone is still ordering me around. I'm still trapped somewhere I feel I don't belong . . ." Sighing again, he shook his head quickly and smiled. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tonight, Carlos! Later, Roberts." He strolled off, the picture of confidence and effortless cheer. Carlos headed off with Camille to their history class, trying to mentally rifle through his wardrobe, and figure out what to wear tonight. Hopefully he could make an impression on Logan.

After school, Logan walked home faster than he ever had his life. But he still didn't run; he was prone to tripping on flat surfaces. When he got home he hung up his jacket and moved straight for the drawing room, tossing his backpack carelessly across the floor in his anticipation.

Logan hurried inside, shrieking in excitement as he saw the staff his parents had hired for the day bustling about and getting the house ready for the party. There were decorations up, the drawing room was finally open again. The floor was shining. He'd forgotten how many plates they owned, as he watched them all being piled up on the buffet table. Hurrying over to the back doors, he turned back around and gazed at the huge room, trying to imagine what it would look like with people. Actual, real people. What a change it would be, how strange to see this house finally filled again. To hear music playing and watch people dancing, talking, laughing . . . people he could talk to. His whole family together as hosts. And his friends there too. The company would be something indescribably wonderful. He couldn't wait to meet everyone.

Then he remembered that Dak was coming and his cheeks turned red. He'd never really talked to the guy properly; sure, he was friends with Carlos and Carlos was friends with James and James was friends with Dak, but he still didn't see the guy a whole lot. But damn, was he perfect. Athletic, handsome, tall, smart, rebellious . . . a total dream. Logan began to imagine that tonight, maybe he and Dak could get to know each other better. They could talk all evening, and he could impress him with cute jokes, and he would finally notice him. At least someone would finally notice him.

Logan walked upstairs to get changed, glancing briefly at Kendall's bedroom door as he did. Then he hurried into the bathroom and took a shower. He put on his suit, making sure his hair was perfect and he smelled great. He gelled it up again with faultless precision. He had to look good if he wanted to impress Dak. He glanced at his clock and saw it was almost 6:30. He gave a little squeak and jump of excitement and hurried out of his room and down the stairs. Soon enough everybody would be there. He stood with his parents and waited. It was agony to wait.

Kendall tightened his tie and made sure his shirt was buttoned up fully. He stepped away from the mirror and towards his window, looking out and seeing people begin to trickle in through the entrance of the estate. Others, of course, were coming from inside the estate itself. He swallowed nervously, picking up his formal white gloves and putting them on. _Don't let them see,_ he repeated in his head over and over, as he turned and glanced at his snowscape painting. He had to be good. Like always. And hide what he was feeling. Because if he let anything slip, if he made one wrong move, everyone would find out. Still, at least it was just for one night. In the morning, he could hide away again.

"Kendall, are you ready? We won't let people in until we're all together!" his father suddenly called from downstairs.

Kendall took a deep breath, walking swiftly towards the door and opening it, before he could stop himself. "I'm ready!" he called in a clear, determined voice. "I'm coming down." And with that he slowly moved towards the stairs, hand resting on the railing as he began to descend.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Logan gushed as he shook every new arrival's hands. Finally, people were coming in. For the first time in God knows how long. He glanced towards the stairs and saw Kendall coming down towards them, gulping and biting his lip. The blond looked handsome in his suit, his hair gelled back neatly and pristine white gloves on his hands. What was with him and the glove obsession? Was he just paranoid about dirt?

The house began to fill with people, most of them either in the drawing room or out in the back garden, the French doors open wide. Logan spoke with as many people as he could, listening to them talk about their charities and causes they were interested in. He thought that the Knights were a particularly sweet couple; he felt terribly sorry for them, losing their children the way they did. He glanced towards the top of the room and saw Kendall standing there, hands clasped nervously, as he spoke to no one.

"Here, let me get a picture of the Griffin boys together!" a photographer roared in his face, grabbing his arm and tugging him up to where Kendall was.

"Oh n-no, I shouldn't," Logan stuttered as he was pushed into place beside a startled Kendall.

"Smile!" A flash blinded them both for a moment, before the man ran off to take more pictures.

Logan blinked dazedly, rubbing at one eye when a soft, kind voice beside him suddenly spoke. "Hi."

Logan looked up, turning to see Kendall smiling at him. "You mean me?" he asked, confused.

"Of course."

"Oh, well, um, hi," Logan replied with an awkward wave and grin. "You look really great."

"Thank you, so do you," Kendall beamed. "Though my eyes still hurt from that camera flash . . ."

"I know, what was with that? It was like staring into the sun!" The two laughed and Logan felt an incredible sense of relief wash over him. How was it that they could speak so easily, when they so rarely interacted at all? "It's a wonderful party," Logan said dreamily. "Have you had anything to eat? The food is amazing."

"Oh, I know. I wanted to eat a thousand of those little hazelnut tarts. They were so good," Kendall moaned, eyes shining. Logan nodded in agreement.

"I wish it could be like this more often," he said at last, wistfully. "I wish we could have people over every day if we wantd to."

"Me too," Kendall said quietly. Then suddenly he stiffened, cleared his throat and folded his arms. "But we can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't, okay?" Kendall snapped.

Logan sighed in annoyance, turning away from him. Well, so much for that.

"Logan, we're here! I'm so sorry we're late."

"Carlos!" Logan greeted in delight, hurrying over and hugging him. "No, it's okay! I'm really glad you all came."

"The place looks great," Carlos grinned. His eyes suddenly strayed from Logan and over to where Kendall was. "Hey, is that your brother?" he asked quietly. Logan nodded slowly, looking glum.

"Why did you have to bring that here?" James hissed angrily at Dak, eying his bulging jacket pocket. It contained a small bag full of jewellery; the reason they were late, actually. James planned to sell it off in a pawn shop at the earliest opportunity, but he'd bumped into Dak on the way, who'd been holding it for him. And for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to bring it to a party, full of people.

"Chill, you can take it home with you and sell it, it'll be fine," Dak chuckled, turning towards Logan and taking his hand, giving him a little wink and pecking the back of it. "Hey, Logan. You look great tonight."

"Th-th-th-th-thank you," Logan squeaked, cheeks red and eyes wide. Dak tilted his head towards where a few people were dancing to the music playing and Logan nodded bashfully, following him off into the crowd.

Carlos sighed, turning away from them towards James. "Why'd you give him your stash to hold anyway? Not that I approve of your antics, but at least do it right!"

"Well, at the time he had bigger pockets," James said with a feeble shrug. "Look, this jewellery money is going to go towards my college tuition. I'm getting a lot closer, honestly. And then I'm gonna make something of myself, and I won't steal anymore."

"Look, James, I love you and all," Carlos said as the two stood closer together to avoid being overheard by too many people. "But that's what they all say, you know that right? I do want to have faith in you . . ."

"Then you should, because it'll happen." James' eyes were filled with determination, something not often seen within him, given his usually playful and carefree demeanour. "And I'll go somewhere that I belong. Where I finally feel at home, and no distance is too great, not anymore."

Carlos couldn't help feeling sympathetic. He patted James on the shoulder and said, "I know, buddy. I believe you." Growing up in a foster home must have been difficult for the guy, there was no doubt about it. His parents had died when he was very young; James had never said how. But Carlos didn't ask, it was none of his business and if the brunet wanted to talk to him about it, he would.

"I can't wait to stop all this," James said softly. "I know, of course, Dak is all into it, but I'm just not . . . it's fun, it's a thrill, but it's not a life I want."

"You're a hero at heart," Carlos chuckled. "Can't say the same for Dak. Not that I want to."

"Yeah, I know," James sniggered, nodding. "But he is a good guy, honestly. We go way back, we . . ." He stopped suddenly, eyes fogging over slightly as he stared right past Carlos towards the top of the room.

"What?" Carlos looked over his shoulder, seeing Kendall still standing shyly by himself. "Oh, that's Kendall. Remember, Logan's twin, he mentioned him before."

"Jeez, I assumed they were identical," James said dreamily, eyes still on the blond, a smile beginning to grow on his face. "He's _nice_."

Carlos rolled his eyes, taking hold of James' arm and tugging him in Kendall's direction. "Then go say hi, Prince Charming. You know you want to! I'm going to check out the buffet table."

James stumbled over to where Kendall was standing, catching the blond by surprise. He jumped, eyes wide. "Sorry, sorry," James said quickly, grinning and holding out his hand. "I'm James, I'm one of Logan's friends from school. You must be Kendall?"

"I-I am," Kendall said softly, cheeks flushing as he shook James' hand. "It's nice to meet you."

James kind of wished the blond wasn't wearing gloves; his hand were probably _so_ soft. "You too," James replied cheerily, giving him a little wink. "That's a great suit. Fits you well."

Kendall's cheeks were bright red as he stuttered out, "Y-yours too . . . I-I like your hair. It's, um . . . it looks shiny. What do you use?"

James laughed, standing close to the boy and saying, "Cuda hair products." He found his shyness so sweet and fascinating. He'd expect nothing else from a guy who supposedly never left the house. "So, you and Logan are really twins? You don't look anything alike."

"We're fraternal," Kendall told him quietly. "Different DNA entirely."

"Interesting. I guess that takes some of the fun out of being twins, huh? You still have to share a birthday, but you can't dress in each other's clothes and fool people . . ."

"Yeah, that's true," Kendall giggled. Though he couldn't help his mood dropping a little; he and Logan had never been able to do any of those things together. All because of that one terrifying night when they were seven, when he'd been so stupid and careless . . . .

"Hey, James! Come over here for a sec!"

James looked up and saw Carlos calling him over, standing by the buffet table and a large marble statue. He nodded to him and turned to Kendall, "Maybe we can chat again later?"

"I'd like that," Kendall said sweetly, watching James wave, wink at him and walk over to Carlos. He couldn't help sighing dreamily as he watched the taller boy talk to his friends, all charm and bright smile and gorgeous hair and _ugh_. This was one of the times when he most wished he could go out and go to school like a normal teenager. If he could only spend time and talk with James and with Logan . . . he could get to know him better, maybe something could even come of it. But the truth was, they were still stuck in different worlds. He longed to be in James and Logan's world, but it couldn't happen. At least, not now. He gave a sad sigh and looked down at his hands, tugging loosely at the fingertips of his gloves before pushing them back down.

On the other side of the room, Logan and Dak took a break from their dancing, worn out and exhausted as they walked out into the garden together, standing under the lights hanging from the trees and laughing breathlessly. "I can't believe that was you," Logan was giggling. "That was the funniest school prank of the year!"

"I was pretty proud of it!" Dak said cheerfully as the two sat side by side on a garden seat, very close together. "One of my finest moments, I think. Although my parents were really mad . . . still, it was one of the few times they've actually paid attention to me. They are only foster parents, they've got other kids to watch. I'm kind of invisible to them."

"Oh," Logan sighed sympathetically, putting his hand comfortingly on this complicated, hot guy's shoulder. "I know how you feel. For the past what, ten years or so, I've felt completely invisible to my brother, Kendall. You probably saw him in there, the blond with the gloves?" Dak nodded and Logan continued, hands moving to fold around himself. "Well, we're fraternal twins, and we were so close when we were little kids. But one day he just shut me out, and I never really knew why . . . we don't see each other much anymore and we speak once in a blue moon. I feel like he hates me for some reason . . ."

Dak frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before it vanished and he wound his arm around Logan's shoulders, cuddling him close and saying kindly, "I'd never shut you out."

Logan blushed, smiling bashfully up at him. "You're so sweet, Dak. And, um, it's really crazy to say—"

"Hey, that's okay," Dak grinned. "You're in luck. I love crazy."

Logan giggled, nodding. "Well, with that whole thing with Kendall, I've felt really lonely all my life because it's so isolated here at home. Obviously school is okay, but you always have to come home at some point. And then it just feels like there's a whole row of closed doors in my face, rather than just one. But you . . . you make me feel better. I feel like they're all opening for me now, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. All my life I've never had much of a place, but sitting here talking to you now, it feels like I finally found it."

"Aww," Logan squealed, hand over his mouth, cheeks bright red. "You're so amazing, Dak . . . oh jeez, I didn't mean to say that—"

"No, it's okay," Dak said softly, hand cupping his cheek. "I feel like we think alike. We're one and the same, you know?"

"Meant to be," Logan said dreamily, gazing into Dak's gorgeous blue eyes. "I know what you mean."

"I'm glad I make you feel happy again," Dak grinned, leaning in closer to him. When Dak kissed him, Logan could swear his heart soared fifty feet into the sky. This was the most wonderful night of his life, easily. So this was what love felt like . . . an open door. Hope for change.

* * *

"Kendall, hi!" Logan greeted loudly and happily, pulling Dak along behind him by the hand. He was too happy to feel any awkwardness around him right now. "I want you to meet someone. This is Dak, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Kendall echoed, glancing at Dak with eyebrows raised a little. "Since when?"

Logan gave an aggravated sigh at his brother's negative attitude, stepping slightly away from Dak with an apologetic smile and pulling Kendall with him. "There's no need to look at him that way," Logan said disapprovingly to his brother. "He's really sweet, and funny and smart, and he cares about me a lot. Loves me, even."

"You never answered my last question," Kendall retorted. "Since when?"

"W-well, today, but—"

"Oh, Logan." Kendall rolled his eyes dismissively, making Logan's blood boil. "You can't know that about a guy you only just got with today. There's no way you can tell that he loves you. What would you know about that?"

"I can tell you that I know a ton more than you," Logan snapped. "I don't think you even know what love is. All you do is shut people out."

For a moment, Kendall's hard cold exterior cracked and his eyes glimmered with sadness. But then he clenched his mouth tight and said, "Well, think what you want, Logan. Go off with Dak, see if I care." He turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah, walk away and hide in your room, just like you always do," Logan yelled, grabbing Kendall's hand to pull him back. His white glove came off in his hand and he held it away as Kendall reached back for it, eyes wide with panic. "Forget about the dirt for a second!"

"What dirt? Give me back my glove!" Kendall said indignantly, trying to grab it from his hand, but Logan was too quick for him. The guests were beginning to quieten down, all watching them.

"Why do you have to ruin this for me, what did I ever do to you?" Logan yelled, stepping back and holding the glove behind his back.

"I don't have time for this, that's enough, Logan," Kendall said impatiently, turning away and walking to the door.

But Logan couldn't let this go, not this time. "What are you so afraid of?" he demanded.

"I said that's enough!" Kendall roared, turning sharply back to face him, arm outstretched in rage. Sparks shot from his hand and long icy spikes grew across the floor, guests screaming and jumping backwards, clutching each other in fear. When the screams died down, for a moment there was nothing but a deafening silence.

"What are you?" a man gasped, eyes wide with horror. Kendall was trembling, eyes wide as he held his bare hand behind his back.

Logan took a step forward, though the large icy spires blocked his way. "Kendall . . .?"

Kendall opened the door and fled, slamming it shut behind him. "Kendall, wait!" Logan called, making his way around the room to get to the door. He was suddenly met with his parents, his father reaching out to try and stop him. "Did you know?" Logan asked them harshly. "All this time?"

"Y-yes, well, we felt it was something better kept as a secret—"

Logan growled, pushing past them and rushing out the door. "Kendall, wait!"

When Kendall left the house, he was so disorientated, in such an unfamiliar setting, that for a moment he had no idea which way was up. Then he saw the arch in the distance and walked quickly towards it, clutching his bare hand and trying to appear nonchalant. But there were too many people about, too many children. They were all crowding him, smiling. He stumbled back, bumping his back off what he'd always seen as the fountain. His hand rested on it before he could think about the consequences, and screams erupted on the street as the water shot up in a spiral of ice, sharp and jagged. Kendall gaped up at it, tears gathering in his eyes as he heard a child begin to wail.

_"Kendall!"_

Kendall turned and saw Logan walking towards him. His eyes briefly moved to the fountain, wide and shocked. That fear in his expression was unbearable. "Stay away!" Kendall shouted, wincing as someone tried to touch his shoulder. _"Stay away!"_ he screamed, stomping his foot on the ground, a thin layer of ice spreading over the concrete. More screams, more crying. Turning back towards the arch, Kendall began to run. He could hear Logan chasing, calling him, and pushed his legs to move faster.

Panting, he left the estate and turned towards the road, still running. He could still hear Logan calling him and in a sudden change of mind, veered left and stumbled into the ditch, smashing his way through the bushes and out into the field beyond. Moving further across the grass and through the trees, he was eventually sure that he had lost Logan. When he came across a lake, that one Logan had often spoken of, he finally stopped and took a break. Until he heard Logan calling again.

He looked up, groaning, eyes resting on the dense forest and hills that lay beyond the lake. There was the rest of the world. It was so close to him . . . but did he dare? Maybe he should just go home again . . .

But he couldn't, not now. He took a tender step out onto the water, gasping slightly when the surface froze over underneath his foot, with a mystical glow. He took another step out, and another, and then broke into a run again.

"Kendall, come back!" Logan shouted, stepping out onto the ice. He slipped and fell to his knees, wincing and watching Kendall disappear into the trees.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos pulled Logan to his feet, the brunet shivering and leaning against him, the damp having seeped through his slacks to his skin. "Don't run across that, it's dangerous . . . Wait. Look at the lake."

Logan looked up, jaw dropping as the ice began to spread, covering the entire surface in a thick layer of smooth ice within seconds. "It's snowing," he gasped, looking up at the sky when he felt the cold snowflakes landing on his cheeks. "But why?"

"Kendall must have done it," Carlos said, leading Logan away from the frozen lake. "Let's go back to the house, okay?"

"How did you find me?" Logan asked as they walked, his friend helping him climb back onto the road.

"I followed this," he said grimly, pointed to the trail of frost leading up the road. Snow was beginning to cover it in places, but it was still pretty clear. Logan hasn't even noticed it when he was running.

The two returned to the house, where everyone was still in uproar. The ice had been cut down, and people were discussing what had happened in loud hysterical voices. "Such monstrous power, I've never seen it before," one man was exclaiming, almost swelling with the joy of all the attention he was getting. "I was frightened for my life."

"You had no reason to be," Logan snapped at him before he could stop himself. "Your life wasn't in danger."

"That boy almost killed me!"

"Well, first of all, I doubt that. Second, there's no way he meant to! He was just scared, I don't blame him . . ."

Carlos turned towards James, whispering to him, "I guess that need for privacy makes sense now, huh?"

"It sure does," James said softly, still in awe of what he had seen. When he was a child, he had always believed in magic. Of course, after a while that belief had started to fade away, until there was nothing left. Now it was all seeping back into him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Beside him, Dak was frowning, hand under his chin, clearly thinking very carefully. But this time, James didn't like to see that look on his face. Normally when he did have his thinking face on, he was devising new plans for them, new places and times for them to break into houses and steal possessions. What was he thinking about stealing this time?

* * *

Logan held the small bag of jewellery close to his chest and walked down the upstairs hallway. He stopped in front of Kendall's door, looking down at the bag and back again. Nobody would suspect it would be hidden in there. He swallowed and opened the door, almost knocking instead due to force of habit. He looked at the bed, the walk in closet, the dresser. Walking over to the window seat, he knocked on it and found that it was hollow. Smiling triumphantly, he opened it and slipped the bag in between some boxes and plastic bags of old paintbrushes.

Closing it again, Logan stood up and looked around the room, taking in all the paintings on the walls. All along, he never knew Kendall could do all this. There probably wasn't much else to do, stuck in the house all day. He spotted a picture of Kendall himself, watching the Knight Foundation lanterns on a bench. He gave a sad sigh, walking back towards the door.

Suddenly he spotted anther painting by the door, and walked to it, hand touching the wall with a shaky breath. Just beneath his fingers, little figures of himself and Kendall sat cuddled together, in the middle of a snowy landscape. He had to blink back tears from his eyes, biting his lip hard.

"So, this is his room."

Logan jumped out of his skin as Jennifer Knight appeared at the door. Her skin was very pale, hands clasped tightly together. There were tear tracks on her face. "What does that matter?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"Well, I doubt there are many other seventeen year old boys in the world with the power he has." She looked around the room, turning to him suddenly. "You do know the story, don't you? Of my twin boys."

Suddenly Logan remembered and his eyes widened. "Oh God . . ."

"Do you have powers?"

"No," he replied shortly. "I don't." So what did this mean? Neither he, nor Kendall nor their parents were who they thought they were . . . Kendall wasn't his real brother, if that was the case.

No, he still was. And he had to bring him back safely and bring an end to this winter. "Look, I really think this is something you should talk to my parents about."

"I would, but they're gone. I think they went to find him . . ."

"Well, they won't be the only ones," Carlos said suddenly, appearing at the door. Logan was surprised to see Carlos dressed in some of his winter clothes; the sight bringing a slight flush to his cheeks. Jennifer made her way back downstairs as Logan walked to Carlos. "Carli, what are you wearing those for?" he asked with a puzzled smile.

"Well, we're going to find him, aren't we?" Carlos said, tugging his hat down over his ears. "And we need to be dressed for the weather. Look, I honestly think that you have the best chance of getting Kendall to come back and stop this winter. You're brothers. You love him."

"I do," Logan said softly, tearfully. He pulled Carlos back into Kendalls room, showing him the snowscape drawing. "And he loves me. All this time, he never hated me at all, and I didn't know. I pushed him too far and drove him away."

"Don't cry," Carlos said gently, hugging his best friend close. "Look, go get changed, and meet me downstairs."

Logan nodded and the two left the room. He went into his room and ripped off his suit, dressing in his warmest clothes, along with winter boots, gloves and a hat. He still had Kendall's white glove in his jacket pocket. He took it out and zipped it into the pocket of his winter coat, leaving the room and going downstairs. Carlos was standing here with James and Dak. "I'm coming too," Dak said immediately when Logan arrived, giving him a quick kiss. "I just need to go change, but I wanted to wait to tell you."

"Oh Dak, you're wonderful, thank you," Logan squealed, hugging him. Carlos sighed. "And what about you?" Logan asked James hopefully. "We could do with a fourth person."

"Look, I don't think so," James replied with a carefree shrug. "As _fine_ as your brother is, I've got some stuff to sell, so Dak, if you could just give me my jewellery . . ."

Dak patted his jacket pocket. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

_"Dak,"_ James exclaimed in outrage.

"I hid it," Logan said haughtily, folding his arms. "And you won't find it. But if you come with is and help me find Kendall and bring him back, I'll give it back to you."

"That's not fair," James whined, stomping his foot.

"Well, I knew you would say no! But I also know you're great with persuasion, and I could really use your help. Please," Logan pleaded.

James grumbled, folding his arms. "Alright . . ."

"Thank you," Logan cheered, clapping his hands. "You two are too tall for my clothes, you can wear some of my dad's, we have no time for you to go home. Their room is last in the hallway."

Dak and James walked off upstairs and Logan turned to smile at Carlos. "And thank you to you, too," he said sweetly. "There's no way I could find him by myself."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But help is always useful." Carlos glanced towards the window at the snow still fluttering down. "We should probably start by crossing that lake, and moving from there. Then maybe we can figure out which way he went. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Logan said with a nod. No matter what the truth was about Kendall and his power, he was going to find his brother and bring him home safely, no matter what.


	3. Let It Go

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! And if you're into writing at all you should go check out the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. Just sayin :P**

The mountains stood tall around Kendall as he walked, slowly ascending the steep snowy slope. The ends of his slacks were soaked through, as well as his socks. His hands stayed clenched at his sides, one bare and one gloved. His jacket was blowing hard behind him in the strong wind, one small strand of his hair coming loose and blowing into his eye. He huffed in annoyance, pushing it back and finally slowing his steps. Stopping to take a deep breath, he gazed up at the tallest peak in front of him. The snow, even in this darkness, still seems to glow. He glanced behind him, watching as powdery snowflakes fluttered down in front of him. Soon his footprints would be gone. Sherwood was gone from his sights completely, he couldn't even see the lights of the town. There was nobody out here, nobody but him. There was that sudden overwhelming realisation of how isolated he was now. Sure, he'd always been alone, but his family had still been around. Now there was literally no one.

The wind howled deafeningly in his ears. It started to drown out the repeats of lessons he'd been taught, but not quite enough. _Don't let them see._ He'd tried so, so hard, but he just couldn't keep it in . . . now everybody knew what a monster he was. He glanced down at his hand, the one clothed in his still pristine white glove. He clenched his fist again, before unfurling it and moving to lightly tug at the tips of the fingers. Then suddenly he grabbed it, tearing it off his fingers and flinging it into the air. He watched it blow away, fluttering like a little white dove. They all knew now. No more hiding. And suddenly that felt better. He'd been holding himself in far too long.

The laugh that bubbled up in his chest wasn't something he could control. Taking a few quicker steps across the snow, he turned and clapped his hands together twice, a flurry of sparks beginning to grow from the snow. He formed a rounded, tall body, a head, a sculpted face. Perfect icy wings. It glittered and he grinned. He turned away and raised his arms, twirling his fingers and watching sparks and swirls of ice and snow climbing over the snowdrifts. He walked faster, lifting his arms to the sky and watching his magic disappear into the wind. His jacket made movement a little difficult. He reached down and unbuttoned it, shrugging it off and holding it in one hand, turning back the way he'd come and holding it out. The wind was picking up, but it didn't bother him. He didn't even feel the cold. He let go until just his forefinger and thumb were clenching the fabric, and then let go altogether. He turned and didn't even wait to watch it fly away.

He'd never felt so brave. Perhaps all his fears stayed in Sherwood. This place was different, he had nothing to fear. Just as he thought it, he came to a spot where the snow crumbled beneath his feet into a cliff, and he stumbled back from the dark abyss quickly. For a moment he was put off by the danger of falling. But no, he had nothing to be scared of up here. This was his place. He could finally let it all go, see what he could really do, test every limit. He stretched his hands out, quickly curling his fingers upwards and then pushing his hands out again, breath quickening and more laughter bursting out when a bridge grew, stretching up a few feet to a higher cliff, covered in powdery snow. It was incredible. He took a cautious step out, foot landing on the snow, causing it to blow away and leaving a glittering staircase of ice behind. He took another step up, taking a look at how much higher he wanted to go. Yes, the air was thinner up here, but his breathing came easier than it ever had. He was _free_.

He sprinted to the top, arms outstretched to grow the staircase as he ran. He landed on his knees on this higher, massive ledge, hands wrist deep in the snow. His shirt was soaked. He stood again, glancing back at how he'd come even farther. Farther from home. For a moment he welled up, but snapped out of it before it went too far. No more tears, no more crying. He glanced down at the ground, biting his lip. If he was going to stay here . . . he stomped his foot hard, ice bursting out and over the ground in an even floor. He would need somewhere to live. He hurried into the centre of the floor. "Let the storm rage on," he murmured softly, voice getting lost in the wind. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, tugging the end out of his trousers and finally able to move a little looser. He got down one one knee, palms just above the floor, then he turned them upwards, fingers dragging the construction upright as he rose to his feet, glimmering walls of ice climbing around him. He crossed his hands over his head and watched the ceiling close above him.

This was his home now. _I'm never going back,_ he thought determinedly, untying his tie and throwing it across the floor. Sparks danced on his hand as he ran his hand through his hair with a delighted smile, pulling it loose and shaking his head. He felt himself changing, perhaps growing stronger, braver. He stepped towards the far wall, arms creating a wide opening, spreading it into a balcony over the cliffs, the mountains in perfect view. He stood out under the rising sun, shutting his eyes and taking it all in. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind and storm raged on. He finally, oddly, felt at home. And felt powerful, but for once, in a good way.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," he laughed, stepping back and slamming the doors shut.

* * *

"This place is so bright," Carlos said with a sigh, gloved hand acting as a parasol over his eyes as he walked. "All this snow everywhere, I don't know where to look."

"I'm sick of all this snow," James grumbled, shaking it out of his hair. Only a few moments prior he'd stumbled and bumped into a tree, getting a shower of snow as a result. "I need the cool September air, I'll take some rain, no problem! This whole eternal winter thing is a little extreme for my taste."

"Oh, shush, you," Logan scolded, walking beside Dak, their hands intertwined as they walked. "Look, it'll all be over once we find Kendall and I get him to reverse this. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, wait, look there!" Dak said suddenly, pointing up the hill. "I see something on that tree, come on." He ran up the hill, awkwardly due to being ankle deep in snow, but the others followed and eventually they got to the tree. James, being the tallest, reached up with a little jump and grabbed the dark material in the tree, tugging it and untangling it from the branches. Getting another shower of snow in the process. "My hair," he whined, shaking his head like a wet dog. "Anyway, this is what was in the tree." He unfolded it and held it up.

Logan gasped, snatching it from him and examining it. "I'm sure this is Kendall's jacket." He draped it over his arm. "Yeah, I'm sure of it . . . but how did it get in that tree?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? The wind must've blown it there!"

"Wha . . .?" James turned around, recognising the voice immediately. He groaned, folding his arms. "I might've known . . . what do you want, Cam?"

Camille gave a grin as she sloped up towards them with heavy steps in the snow. "W-well, you see, hold on . . ." She stopped, bent over with a hand on her hip. "That was exhausting. Anyway, I came to help you find Kendall! And, well . . . see, my dad was the photographer at the party, and I was helping him out by taking pictures outside, and I saw Kendall running off, and that fountain turning to ice . . ." Her face lit up in an awed grin, an expression Logan hadn't yet seen on anyone when they talked about Kendall's powers. "It was so incredible. I've never seen anything like it. Anyway, everyone in town is talking about it, and I just wanted to know more. This could be my big break as a journalist! And . . . look, it's not just that. I want to help you too. And I want this winter gone as much as the next person. Let me help, please?"

Logan looked at Carlos, who gave a shrug. Logan knew that that meant the decision was entirely up to him. He smiled at his friend and nodded at Camille. "Sure, you can come along. An extra pair of eyes will be good for us, and you'd just have to walk all the way back to town again, you might as well come along with us."

"Great," Camille grinned. "Thanks." As they all began to walk again, she turned and gave James a pointed stare. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you," she said sternly, pointing at him. James rolled his eyes and nodded with a thumbs up. They moved on, mostly moving uphill, though there were large parts of even ground they also had to cross. At one point they got a clear view of Sherwood, but it's didn't last long, and soon the view of town was obstructed by trees and large rock faces. The place was covered a thick blanket of snow. All they could hope for was that when they found Kendall, Logan could get him to thaw it. The curse has spread all over Minnesota, and even a surrounding state or two. But Logan stayed positive and kept the whole party moving.

They soon came to a frozen stream, the snow a little shallower here. The ground was sheltered by willow trees, with hanging branches dotted with little frozen droplets. "Wow," Carlos whistled, running his hand over the branches and listening to them clink together with sharp little rings. "This is amazing, isn't it? I've never seen this much of winter before."

"You could play music on those," Logan chuckled, doing the same and standing by Carlos. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Shh!" James said suddenly, pointing through the trees. "I heard footsteps. I swear I did."

Logan squeaked, instantly clutching at Dak for protection. Carlos sighed, folding his arms. "It was probably just snowfall . . ."

_"Hiiiii!"_ a voice squealed, as a young man leaped out of the trees, landing in front of them and laughing. The five of them shrieked, jumping backwards, Carlos slipping and falling back on the snow with a thump and a groan.

"I'm so sorry!" the weird man yelled, running and tugging him roughly to his feet and dusting him off. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say hi!"

"That's okay, but, um . . ." Carlos stared at the stranger, eyes widening. The others did the same. Because, well, he looked totally bizarre. He had frosty blond hair and was dressed all in white. He had long white blue eyelashes and his skin had a definite silvery tint to it. But most noticeably, the frosty wings fluttering feebly on his back. They certainly looked real . . . Logan would've thought that was impossible, at least, he would've thought that until yesterday. Now anything was possible. "What are you?" Carlos asked cautiously.

"Oh!" the guy gave a creepily delighted and high pitched laugh. "I'm a snow fairy!"

"You . . ." Logan gasped. "Wait . . . Olaf?!"

"No," the man scoffed, shaking his head. "That's silly."

"Wait, yes!" Logan exclaimed, face lighting up. "You're the snow fairy! Kendall made you, didn't he? I remember now!"

"Yeah, he did!" the man squealed, clapping his hands. "He made me last night!"

"This is unbelievable," Dak was murmuring thoughtfully, arms folded. James glanced at him, before looking back at the fairy and shrugging.

"So do you know where Kendall is?" Logan asked the fairy, who nodded and beamed at him. "Oh, fantastic! You can take us to him, can't you? I need to talk to him. Can you show us where he is?"

"Of course I can," the fairy giggled, giving a little leap. "I'm . . . the fairy, and I'm here to help!"

"Aww, poor thing," Camille said sadly, smiling sweetly at him. "You don't have a name. We need to give you one. Anything you like the name of?"

Jett gave a shrug. "You name me," he said sweetly.

Camille's cheeks flushed, and she thought to herself. "Does he look like Jett Stetson to you?" she asked Carlos suddenly. "You know, from New Town High?"

Carlos, an avid New Town High fan, nodded in excitement. "You're right! Think Kendall watches New Town High too?"

"That show sucks," James mumbled, arms folded.

"Okay, it's settled. Jett it is!" Camille announced cheerily. "So come on, take us to where Kendall is, we need him to bring back fall."

"Ooh, _fall_! That'll be so wonderful! Follow me everybody," Jett called, hurrying off across the snow. Logan chuckled, following along behind him with Carlos and Camille. James was about to follow when he heard Dak call his name, and turned back around.

"Dude, listen," Dak said suddenly, grabbing James by the arm. "I just had an ice. Well, it's been an idea for a while but I figure now's a good time to tell you, then we can catch up with them."

"Get to the point, maybe?" James suggested, glancing up the hill at where the others were walking, Jett skipping ahead of them.

"Well, I've got a way to make us super rich, like, ridiculously rich. What we should do is take Kendall and—"

"Take Kendall?" James exclaimed in outrage. "Are you nuts? We're not kidnapping him, we came to bring him home safe!"

"Chill, it's not like we're hurting him or anything," Dak said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Logan said he's never left the house, he won't know about anything outside of it! We've just gotta take him with us, maybe demand a ransom to his parents for him back, or even better, demand a ransom from the whole county to stop the winter, it's perfect!"

"Dak, I . . ." James shook his head weakly. "That's not fair. I don't want to hurt him."

"Look, James." Dak gripped James' shoulders tightly and stared him hard in the eye. "You want to go to college, don't you?"

"Well, yeah . . ."

"You want to get away from your family, and from this town. Right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"You're a senior, you're almost out of time. This is your best shot. You can't just let it pass by you for some guy you just met. Are you taking it or not?"

James sighed, biting his lip and thinking about it. Kendall . . . the thought of hurting him made his chest hurt. Was that his heart? He wasn't even too sure; Dak was right, he'd only just met the guy. But Dak said they wouldn't hurt him . . . and he could get money for his tuition . . . "Okay. But I swear if you try to do anything—"

"Relax, he'll be fine. Let's get going and catch up to the others, who knows how much longer we'll have to walk." Dak took off up the hill and James followed along behind, unable to help feeling uneasy. They were about to walk into a lot of trouble, he was sure of it.

Jett led them further up the mountains, chattering and skipping the whole way, wondering loudly what September was really like, and what the ground looked like when it wasn't covered in a thick blanket of snow. James couldn't understand how he had such a busy thought process, given he'd been alive for only one day. But Kendall's power truly was remarkable.

"We're almost there!" Jett shouted suddenly, as they came face to face with a tall rocky wall. "Really almost!"

"Do we have to climb this?" Logan asked him with a groan. "I'm not good at climbing."

"I'll help you," Dak said with a wink and a grin, taking his hand and beginning to climb with ease. James watched him with a sigh, folding his arms. He was bound to slip sooner or later. Carlos was praying that he would. Camille was just staring at Jett, making notes furiously on her pad. Typical journalist.

"Um, guys," Jett said suddenly over the sound of Logan's whining and grunting as he tried to follow Dak up the wall. "I have a tip that might help you. But I'm not sure if it's any good."

"I could use a tip right now," Logan wheezed, fingers stinging as he clung to the damp rock. "No matter how unhelpful it is."

"Well, you see, there's a little path over there." Jett pointed. "Under the rock, and on the other side, there's a staircase that leads exactly where you need to go."

"_What?_!" Logan exclaimed in outrage, fingers slipping. He shrieked as he fell off the wall, Carlos immediately reaching out and catching him, falling to his knees in the process with a huff. "Wow, thanks!" Logan beamed, standing up and helping his red-faced friend to his feet. "Come on, let's go." Dak jumped down and followed them, and they walked around past the wall.

What stood before them was like nothing Logan had ever seen his life. A tall staircase began at the edge of the cliff, leading all the way up to a higher ledge, that held one of the most beautiful buildings he'd ever seen. It looked like a castle, he mused, but despite the arches and pointed rooves, the tallest part by far was one single tower. Two double doors stood at the top of the staircase. The whole thing glimmered in the sun like glass. But it couldn't be . . .

"It's ice," Camille whispered in awe, snapping a picture with her digital camera. "It's all ice."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, taking a step onto the staircase. Immediately he slipped and grabbed onto the railing, squealing. "Yep, it's ice. Incredible."

"So, let's go," Jett said delightedly, hopping up the steps with ease. Logan followed him slowly, hand on the railing as he stared open-mouthed up at his brother's palace. Carlos, James, Dak and Camille walked behind him, and finally they all stopped on the wide ledge at the top of the staircase. "Come on, knock!" Jett said, beaming and stepping aside. Gulping, Logan nodded and stepped up closer to the door, raising his hand to knock. He stopped suddenly, biting his lip. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to knock. It was too hard . . . after all those days of knocking, getting no answer, who was to say the door would even open for him this time? It was more unlikely than ever. He took a deep, nervous breath. But he had to try. Clenching his fist, he rapped on the door, three slow knocks. He folded his arms and waited, trying to keep a straight face so nobody would see his nerves. But Carlos saw right through him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Logan smiled softly at him, jumping and turning back to the doors as they slowly began to open. "Well, that's a first," he murmured to himself.

But when the doors opened, there was nobody there. But the room inside was wide, almost like an entrance hall, and Logan knew Kendall had to be somewhere in there. "Okay, I-I'm going in," he said nervously, taking a step forward. But it was a tiny one and he didn't even cross the threshold.

"Let me come with you," Carlos said to him kindly. "I won't even talk to him if you don't want me to. We'll just walk together, okay?"

"I-I'm not sure if he'll appreciate it," Logan stammered. But he nodded and smiled. "But I do. Thank you."

"Can I come too?" Jett asked eagerly.

"Um, no, Jett," Logan said sympathetically, patting his shoulder. "I don't want to crowd him. Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

Jett pouted, but nodded and slumped down to sit on the steps. And then he began to count. "One. Two. Three . . ."

Logan rolled his eyes and slowly stepped inside the palace with Carlos, the doors beginning to shut behind them. When the doors closed, Dak turned to James and smiled. James gave an awkward smile back, looking back to watch Camille and Jett sit and cheerfully count together.

"Listen, Jay, I just remembered something that I think could help us a lot."

"What is it, Dak?" James asked, copying his hushed tone as they stepped closer to the railing and faced the dark drop below them, so their voices wouldn't carry.

"Weren't you all flirty with Kendall at the party?"

"I-I . . ." James growled in annoyance as Dak's grin told him he wasn't fooling anyone. "So what? He's cute and he was really sweet."

"And he likes you?"

"W-well, he seemed to . . ."

"Then that's perfect! We can use that to get him to trust us."

"So now you want me to trick him even more?! What makes you so sure he won't listen to Logan first anyway?"

"We can work around that, but listen, if it doesn't work out in there, that's our chance to swoop in. Come on James, don't let me down. I promised we wouldn't hurt him, and we won't. You want to get out of Sherwood, don't you?"

James sighed. ". . . Yeah."

"Then work with me. We've just gotta wait and see how Logan and his short friend do."

Inside the palace, Logan and Carlos stood close together. The entire floor, the walls, all of it was ice. The place was chilly, obviously, but Carlos seemed to suffer from it much more than Logan did. The Latino slipped again as they took their first steps, Logan quickly winding an arm around him to hold him up. "Easy," he chuckled. "Just walk slowly, Carli."

"Got it," Carlos said bashfully, cheeks pink. Logan took some more time to look around. This room they stood in, it looked as though it stretched far beyond what they could see. Their view was obscured by two low staircases, rising up on either side to meet at the top, a fountain in the middle of the floor. Of course, no water flowed. It was completely frozen.

"Kendall," Logan called at last, taking a deep breath and moving slowly across the floor with Carlos. "Kendall? It's me, Logan! You're brother, who's sorry . . . Are you here?"

The two moved slowly over to the staircase on the right, Carlos gripping the railing tightly for support. "I wish he had a different kind of power," he grumbled, teeth chattering. "Like tropical powers. A giant sandcastle, maybe?"

"That wouldn't be very safe," Logan laughed. "Call me when that works out, man."

"Logan?"

Logan and Carlos both squeaked nervously and looked up. Standing at the top of the staircase, hand rested gently on the ledge, was Kendall. But he looked nothing like how Logan had last seen him. He could feel his mouth weakly moving to try and form words, but nothing would come out as he tried to take it in. Kendall's hair hung loose, and unusually, it was much lighter than before. He couldn't understand how that had happened. The blond was dressed in his shirt, loosely buttoned and hanging over his hips, and his slacks. Somewhere down past his knees, his trousers were woven into boots that looked to be entirely made of ice. And around his shoulders, woven into his shirt in shimmering pale blue, a veiled cape hung down his back, gathering at his feet. But it wasn't just his clothes and hair; like Jett, Kendall's eyelashes were frosted and white blue, and he seemed to radiate a new confidence.

"Wow, Kendall," Logan whistled. "I've never seen you like this. You're so . . . different. But it's good different, honestly!"

"Thank you," Kendall replied with a small smile, his voice still as calm and quiet as it had been before their fight.

"And this palace, it's beautiful," Logan added with a grin, waving his hand around. "I never knew you could do all this. W-well, I didn't think you could do anything icy, but yeah . . ."

"Neither did I," Kendall chuckled, one hand folded gently over the other. "I never knew what I was capable of until I came all the way up here."

"Look, Kendall, I'm really sorry about our fight," Logan said pleadingly. "Of course you had a right to be worried about me."

"It's fine, Logan, really," Kendall replied quickly, hands raised. "You don't have to apologise. I overreacted."

"Well, I'm glad we sorted that," Logan grinned up at him, before his smile dropped as he remembered the more serious topic they had to discuss. "Kendall . . ."

"But, um, you should probably go, Logan. Please."

"Kendall, wait—"

"Logan, I'm not coming back with you."

"Huh?"

"I . . ." Kendall sighed, folding his arms and hugging his body for a moment, before turning and walking back across the room. Logan and Carlos quickly followed him up the staircase, finally seeing the rest of the room. It was large and wide, double doors in the far right corner. Logan could see another staircase faintly behind them; they must've led up to the tower. On the left side of the room, two more doors were open wide, showing a wide balcony; the view was phenomenal. A large icy sculpture, much like a chandelier, hung from the ceiling. Kendall crossed the room slowly, showing more than ever that this was his natural habitat, and sat down in the throne, elbow on the armrest, chin on his hand. "This is where I belong," he said at last. "This is the only place where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody else."

"W-well," Logan stammered nervously, he and Carlos walking closer to Kendall. "About that—"

"_Guuyysss_, I got bored waiting! A few minutes is up!"

Kendall looked up, startled, and Logan and Carlos turned to see Jett skipping up the staircase and bounding across the room towards them, grinning as always. "Jett, I told you to wait outside," Logan scolded, though not harshly. And he couldn't help smiling at this endearing new friend.

"Actually, you said to wait a few minutes!" Jett corrected, beaming. "And I did! Hi, Kendall!"

"I-I'm confused," Kendall said at last, eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Jett. "Who are you . . .?"

"I'm Jett, the snow fairy," Jett announced gleefully. "You built me last night, remember?"

"Yes, but how are you alive?" Kendall looked down at his hand in awe. "I never knew I could . . ."

"He's just like what we built when we were kids, remember?" Logan asked him, smiling as Jett watched them with wide eyes.

"Of course I remember," Kendall replied softly with a warm smile.

"I like warm hugs," Jett said chirpily. Kendall giggled and Logan smiled at him, stepping closer to the throne.

"Kendall, we were so close back then," he said softly. "We can be like that again, can't we?"

"I . . ." Kendall turned away, taking a moment to think about it. He bit his lip, trying to think of what good could come of being close to Logan again. So much good, so much happiness. But that one memory . . .

_Logan kept jumping, laughing. "Watch me!" he said, jumping and jumping again._

_Kendall tried to keep up with him but it was starting to become a little difficult. "Slow down!" he huffed, conjuring another one and another, but Logan was already in the air again. "Wait!" Then suddenly he slipped, falling backwards and tried to send another out for Logan to land on. But he struck the boy right in the temple and he dropped down onto the floor. "Logan!" he screamed, crawling over to his brother and shaking him. "Logie," he sniffled, hefting the boy onto his lap and hugging him close. The snow was becoming heavier above their heads._

Kendall suddenly stiffened and quickly rose from his throne. "No," he said firmly. "We can't. Please just go, Logan. Goodbye." And he turned and walked out towards the balcony, head in his hands.

"Kendall, come on!"

"Logan, please, I'm just trying to protect you!" Kendall shouted over his shoulder.

"You don't have to protect me!" Logan shouted back. "Because I'm not afraid! Please don't do this again Kendall, don't shut me out again!" He angrily followed his brother out onto the balcony, who was standing there with his hands resting on the railing. Carlos and Jett stepped back subtly towards the far wall, giving them more privacy to talk.

"I finally understand now, Kendall," Logan said softly, reaching out to rest his hand on his brother's shoulder. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "We can go home together. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll be here for you."

"Logan . . ." Kendall finally looked up and met Logan's. He gave a grateful smile. "I know you mean well. But your life is in Sherwood. You need to go home." He pulled away and turned from Logan, turning to walk back inside. "I know I'm alone up here— well, except for Jett. But I'm also free. What needs to happen is that I stay here. That way you'll be safe from me. Understand?"

"Well . . ." Logan stood in the balcony doorway nervously, rocking his heels. "Actually, we're not."

"What?" Kendall turned sharply back to face him. "What do you mean you're not?"

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you knew—"

"Knew _what?_" Kendall demanded.

"The thing is, um . . ." Logan clenched his hands together anxiously and stammered out at last, "Sherwood is covered in snow and ice."

"Wh . . . what?" Kendall whispered, beginning to shake.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, in the whole area, a couple of states . . ."

"N-no!"

"But it's okay, it's okay!" Logan interrupted quickly, beginning to smile again to try and reassure him. "Because you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't! I . . ." Kendall looked down at his hands in despair, clenching them into fists. Snow was beginning to fall around them. "I-I don't know how."

"Sure you can," Logan said encouragingly, trying to walk towards him, but suddenly wind was beginning to pick up, blowing the snowflakes in a flurry around him. He tried to walk through it, half blinded. But he could faintly see Kendall's shadow through the blizzard and tried to get closer. "I believe in you, Kendall, don't be afraid . . ."

Kendall's chest was heaving, his body bent over in grief. _I should've known_, he thought in despair. _I should've known I can never be free, never_. There was no escape from his powers. They were a curse he couldn't control. He let out a weak sob as the blizzard intensified, wind howling around him. His chest was starting to hurt . . . why did his chest hurt?

"We can work this out together!" Logan's voice sounded to him through the wind, his shadow appearing again.

"Logan, please, you'll only make it worse!" Kendall wailed, hands yanking desperately at his hair as he stumbled across the floor. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe.

"Don't panic—"

"Y-you're not safe here, I can't, I can't . . ."

"We can fix this together, it'll be alright, just listen, Ken . . ."

"No . . . I . . . I . . ."

"Everything will be—"

"I CAN'T!" Kendall screamed, head thrown back, arms outstretched as the blizzard swirled back inside of him, before bursting out across the room. Ice shattered across the walls, Logan screaming and ducking to the floor. The walls were beginning to grow, spires sharp as daggers curving in towards them, the ceiling quivering. Carlos bounded out, tugging Logan out of the way as the sculpture came crashing to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

Kendall was still heaving, arms hugging himself tightly. There was a pained expression on his face, one hand moving to cover his chest. Logan watched him, still trembling with fear, and he could wear he saw a strand of hair, lightening from the roots . . .

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked Logan worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," Logan said steadily, finally straightening up.

"Come on Logan, we have to go now, before something worse happens." He dragged his friend across the floor, Logan struggling in annoyance.

"No, Kendall, don't turn away from me!" Logan roared across the room. "I know that we can do this, we can help you!"

"How?" Kendall choked. "How do you think you can stop me?" he shouted back, turning to face him. "Nobody can!"

The walls were starting to groan. "Come on, Logan," Carlos said with more urgency, arm tight around his shoulders.

"N-no, I . . ." Tears building up in his eyes, Logan tried to squirm away one more time, as Carlos led him to the top of the staircase. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are," Kendall said softly, before stretching out his arm and flicking his hand upwards. And suddenly, a wall of ice rose up in front of Logan and Carlos, separating the entrance hall from Kendall's throne room. And the double doors slowly creaked shut. Logan, though he didn't want to accept it, knew he wouldn't be able to open them.

Carlos took him from the palace, the double doors slamming shut tight behind them. Inside the throne room, Kendall collapsed onto this throne, watching icy shadows creep down the walls, clutching his chest in agony. "Keep it together," he murmured, over and over. "Control it. Don't feel. Keep it together. Control it. Don't feel . . ."


	4. Mother Knows Best

**New chapter :) this story only has a couple of chapters left actually...but anyway, I hope you guys like this one!**

"Logan, just calm down—"

"He's so infuriating!" Logan raged, storming down the staircase and slipping in his anger, falling backwards onto his butt. "_Fuck_. He's so annoying. He needs to learn to control his damn temper!"

Carlos helped him up, Camille and Jett running down after them. "Where are Dak and James?" Logan demanded to them, startling the two.

"Th-they just left, I don't know where, I'm sorry," Jett stuttered, frightened out of his usual cheery state. His lip trembled. It was this that made Logan realise how vicious he was being. He cleared his throat, shaking his head and reaching to squeeze Jett's hand. "No Jett, don't be upset, I'm sorry," he pleaded. "And to you too, Camille. And Carlos."

"It's okay, you're just frustrated," Camille replied kindly. "I would be too. I'm sorry we didn't see where the guys went . . . I guess they left early?"

"They probably sensed this would go south pretty quickly," Logan sighed, moving down the rest of the staircase and onto the slope. The others followed behind him. "I don't blame them . . . maybe we'll see them on our way back."

"So that's it?" Carlos said cautiously. "We can't stop the winter?"

"I don't see how, Carlos." Logan had never felt so helpless, so hopeless. "Kendall didn't listen to me, he doesn't want to help me. I don't think he even can. He's lost control of himself and I-I don't know what to do . . ."

"Hey, don't cry," Carlos said quickly, hugging Logan close to his chest. "Don't cry, okay? You tried your best, it's not your fault."

"I really thought I could get through to him," Logan sniffled. "I thought we still had something. I just want to go home, Carlos."

"We'll go, then." Carlos called Jett and Camille after them and walked with his arm around Logan to comfort him. Logan snuggled into his shoulder as they walked, snd Carlos was unashamed to admit to himself how happy and fuzzy inside it made him feel. Dak was nowhere in sight, and it had never felt better.

What he and the others didn't realise was that Dak and James were much closer than they thought; in fact, they had hidden in the snow under the bridge up to the palace, waiting for the way to clear so they could try their luck with Kendall themselves. As Dak had suspected, Logan was unsuccessful in convincing Kendall to leave his new home. Now it was their turn. And so with a heavy heart, James followed Dak out from under the bridge and up the stairs to the front doors.

Once they stepped inside, they saw the chaos that must've come about in this palace. The walls were dark and shadowed, parts of the stairs shattered. A pair of great double doors stood at the top of two short staircases, but they had cracked open and now hung loose. Dak and James hurried up the stairs and through the doorway. Across the massive throne room, Kendall was sitting in a throne, hand on his heart, gazing into space with wide eyes. He was dressed in white and blue and glimmered like the sun. He was captivating, mesmerising to look at. James wanted to stand there and keep staring, especially as Kendall got to his feet in fear at the sight of them. But Dak broke the silence and stride towards him, smiling bright. And James had to follow.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked Dak, watching him uncertainly. "Why didn't you leave with Logan?"

"Well, we came to check on you, and see how you were," Dak said kindly, stepping closer to him. It was Dak's effortless charm and grace that gave him advantage over all others. Though Kendall was visibly cautious, James was sure it would only be a matter of time. "I know it must be difficult, being in here all alone."

"I like being alone," Kendall replied weakly. "I'm used to it." And James could swear he felt his heart break a little.

"Come on," Dak said softly, arm around the blond. James was unable to help feeling a little jealous. "Nobody wants to be alone. Look, me and James wanna help you. The two of have been looking to get away from Sherwood for a while, and I know you want that too. Why don't you let us help you out?"

"I-I don't know."

"What harm could come of it? You know you can trust us. Can't he, James?" Dak gave him a pointed look, and James nodded as enthusiastically as he could. Though inside he was shaking his head frantically.

"B-but I just . . ." Kendall winced and his hand tightened on his chest. "Ow . . ."

James noticed the slight pain in Kendall's expression as he hunched over, the stiffness in his shoulders. The pale blond shade of his hair; at that party, his hair had been much darker. It was these changes to the boy that made James wonder if being up here was the best thing for him. Of course, he had already been wondering that all along, but now it definitely seemed like the worst option for him. At least further down the mountain, they could get help for him if he needed it. If Sherwood doctors knew what to do . . .perhaps they weren't ordinary chest pains at all. But it was better than nothing. "Dak's right, Kendall," he said softly, stepping closer to the blond and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing Kendall to look up at him. "We can take care of you. You believe me, don't you?" He gave a charming, sweet smile, and saw Kendall's eyes shine and his resistance crumble. He felt like a terrible, despicable person. But he kept up the facade, and let Kendall lean on him, arm around his waist, as they walked across the throne room towards the broken doors, and down the steps to the entrance hall.

James slipped on one step, not used to ice beneath his feet when he had no skates. "Careful!" Kendall said quickly, grabbing his arm, but the two slipped backwards and landed flat on the stairs, Dak nimbly leaping out of the way. "S-sorry," Kendall stuttered, cheeks red, hand clutching James' coat.

"It's okay," James replied happily, gazing into his green eyes. Those long frosted eyelashes made them look so much more vibrant, so much more beautiful. He bit his lip softly, eyes straying down Kendall's face.

"Okay, come on, guys," Dak announced from where he'd descended to the bottom of the stairs, clapping his hands sharply at them. "Time is money, let's get a move on."

"Sorry, yeah," James sighed, getting to his feet and offering Kendall a hand, helping him up. "Don't trip on that cloak. It's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Kendall said softly, smiling sweetly up at him, little dimple in his cheek just driving James crazy. "Let's take the rest of the steps slower this time."

The two walked down the steps to meet Dak and out of the palace, Kendall glancing back and giving a small sigh as the doors creaked shut. "Hey, it's okay," James said quickly, squeezing his hand comfortingly; it was startlingly cold. "You'll be fine without it."

"It's a little ridiculous to feel this way, I wasn't inside for very long at all." Kendall lifted his hand to his mouth, biting one of his short fingernails nervously. "It just felt safe to me."

"You'll be safe with us too," Dak assured him, leading the way as they left the palace behind, and slowly walked down the snowy slope. "I promise. Now, we'll walk until the sun starts to set, then we can set up a campfire before it gets too dark."

They walked down the slope and through the trees, Dak and James leading Kendall back the way they had come. Evening came on them soon enough, and so they stopped and looked around to find a suitable place to make camp. It was one of the less dense areas of the woods, and soon they found a clearing that even had an abandoned campfire sight, with a long long to sit on. The three of them quickly gathered enough wood just to light the fire, as it was already darkening very rapidly. By the time they'd lit it sufficiently, the sky was pitch black. They didn't have enough of a fire to last throughout the night, but for now they only wanted to sit and have a quick rest, and so they did.

"So." James sat next to Kendall on the log by the fire. "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to . . ."

"It's okay," Kendall replied sweetly, smiling as Dak sat on his other wide. "Ask me."

"What made this happen to you?" James asked cautiously. "I mean, what made your powers go all loopy? And the way you hid from Logan all these years . . ."

"Oh." Kendall's eyes fell to his lap, his hands clasped there tightly. "Well . . . see, it happened when we were really little. Logan and I were playing, during the night, our parents were asleep. We filled the drawing room with snow and ice."

"Sounds wonderful," James couldn't help sighing in awe.

"It was a lot of fun . . . we used to do it all the time." Kendall bit his lip, expression saddening. "But, see, Logan was jumping up and down on these hills I was building for him. He'd jump from one to the other, and at first it was fine, but I guess he got too excited, he was going too fast, and I-I slipped trying to keep up with him and . . ." Kendall sniffled, hand moving up to wipe at his eyes angrily. "I s-struck him," Kendall choked. "In the head. And he f-fell down . . ."

James and Dak both gasped in horror. B-but it's okay," James managed to get out, Dak nodding in agreement. "You didn't hurt him that bad, he's fine now!"

"He healed himself, though," Kendall said bitterly. "If he wasn't able to do that, I could've hurt him a lot worse."

"HealIng powers?" Dak said curiously, raising his eyebrows. "Logan said he doesn't have any powers."

"Well, he does. The power of eternal youth and health, to give to other people or himself if he chooses to. There's this little song he has to sing . . . but when he was healed, he forgot all about his powers, and mine. He was told that that song was just a lullaby for comfort, and it worked like a charm. And Mom and Dad were scared I could hurt him again, and so was I. I felt so guilty . . . That's why I stayed away from him. I know it hurt his feelings, but it was better than killing him. I could've killed him that night. Even now sometimes I dream about it . . ."

"That must've been really hard for you," Dak said sympathetically, patting his shoulder gently. "But you'll see, that'll all be behind you soon."

"You're right." Kendall smiled at Dak. "It's better off this way. Thank you."

"No problem. Now!" Dak stood up promptly. "I'm gonna go get some more firewood, get this thing going a little better. Give me a hand, Jay?"

"You'll be okay on your own?" James checked with Kendall. The blond nodded and James smiled, nodding back and walking away with Dak.

When they were out of earshot, and Dak was tugging some branches apart with strong hands, he turned to James and said, "I can't believe Logan has powers too. Who would've thought it?"

"I know, it's unbelievable," James whistled, helping him along. "He seems to have no problem controlling them, though if he doesn't even know about them, that's not very surprising. Plus they're probably not dangerous."

"They sounded like all pros and no cons to me," Dak agreed, looking very thoughtful. And of course, James was always suspicious when Dak started to think about things. But he kept his mouth shut, hoping nothing more would come of it.

Kendall was left sitting alone and folded his arms, inching a little closer to the fire to keep warm. He couldn't shake these shivers that kept wracking his body. He couldn't understand why. But he hoped it would pass, and just focused on the flickering light of the fire.

Until a familiar voice behind him startled him so much he always fell backwards into the snow. "About time! I thought they'd never leave."

Kendall spun around, quickly jumping to his feet and stepping over the log to where his father stood in the semi darkness. "Dad?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Arthur said snarkily, arms folded. "Your mom is also out searching for you, you know."

"B-but how did you find me?"

"This campfire literally stands out like a beacon, obviously. And of course, there was the scent of betrayal, and utter stupidity . . . really Kendall, running off like that, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," Kendall said dismally, head bowed in shame. "I didn't mean to disappoint you. I was scared, I wasn't thinking—"

"What else is new? Anyway, come on. We're going home."

"What?" Kendall flinched as Arthur grabbed his hand, trying to lead him away from the fire. "N-no, I don't want to leave. Dak and James, they're going to take care of me—"

"Oh, of course, Logan's delinquent boyfriend and his airhead friend, how proud I am," Arthur said drolly. "Juvenile delinquents and everything."

"They're not like that," Kendall argued uncertainly. "James is—"

"Look, I don't care. Let's just go home where you belong, come on!"

"Dad, wait!" Kendall stopped them again, feeling his cheeks start to turn pink. He couldn't help the goofy smile that stretched across his face. "I . . . I think he likes me."

"Likes you?" Arthur started to laugh. "Oh, Kendall, that's demented! You see, this is why you never should have left. This whole romance you've invented just proves that you're much too naive to be here."

Kendall stared at him, eyes wide and lips trembling as Arthur walked over to him, eyeing him almost with disdain. "Really, Kendall, why would he like you?" He swatted a bit of snow on Kendall's shoulder, making him flinch and jump away. "Look at you! You think that he's impressed?"

Kendall bit his lip, feeling tears build up in his eyes.

"Oh, don't be stupid," Arthur ordered, holding out his arms. "Come on, now."

There was silence.

"Kendall." Arthur's tone became stern. "Now—"

"N-no!"

Arthur stared at him, eyes wide. "No?" Then he gave a chuckle. "Oh, I see what this is. Son, you think you know best, don't you?"

Kendall didn't say anything; just stared at the ground, inspecting his boots carefully so to have something else to do. But his silence gave it all away.

"Ha, that's it! You think you're so clever, don't you! So mature. What a _joke_." His father's tone cut right through him, making him tremble. "You should know damn well what those boys really want, they want to use your powers for their own gain! Really, Kendall, you're almost eighteen years old, you should know better."

"Shut up," Kendall stuttered weakly, wiping at his eyes angrily.

"Well, go on then!" Arthur roared at him, frightening him more than he ever had. "If you're sure he's so crazy for you, you stupid child, go on and ask him! Ask him and that friend what they really want from you!"

"But, Dad—"

"Just try it, Kendall, and you'll see how fast he leaves you! I won't say I told you so!" Fuming, Arthur turned and stormed away towards the trees.

"Dad, wait!"

"If he's lying, don't come crying to me, Kendall! You'll only have yourself to blame. After all, you _do_ know best!" Then he was gone.

Kendall stood there in shock. His knees trembled, and he fell back onto the log he'd previously been sitting on. He pressed his hands to his head, raking back his hair and letting out a shaky sigh. He stayed in that position for the next few minutes, and didn't even realise it. He didn't know if he felt angry at his dad for being so insulting towards him, or if he just felt stupid. He had always felt stupid.

When James and Dak returned with extra firewood, he was still sitting like that. "Hey, are you okay?" James asked, frowning as he and Dak walked back to the campfire. "You're kind of facing away from the heat, doesn't make much sense . . ."

"Oh, y-yeah, sorry," Kendall stammered, smiling awkwardly at them as he turned back around to face the boys and the fire, picking up his cloak and moving it with him. "I was lost in thought, I guess."

"Okay," James smiled sweetly, tossing a little more wood on the fire. "I'm glad. Tomorrow morning we'll walk back down the mountain, okay? Once it's light enough to see."

"I'm okay with that," Kendall said softly, looking down at his knees, hands clasped on top of them. "Um, but first, guys . . ."

"What is it, kiddo?" Dak asked cheerfully.

"My dad came to me, a few minutes ago," he said quietly, looking up at them with wide eyes. "I've never seen him so angry. He was trying to get me to come back home with him, but I wanted to stay with you guys . . . it was just scary, I guess."

"Oh." James frowned, biting his lip. "Um . . . why didn't you want to go with him?" He saw Dak give him a sharp look, but pointedly ignored him and just looked at Kendall, hand gently on his knee.

"Well, I'm sick of living my whole life in the house, never getting to go anywhere," he replied sadly. "They keep me locked up like a prisoner, but you guys are different. You can give me something better for my life."

James felt as though he was melting from the inside out. He could see Dak staring hard at him, could practically feel his friend's brain waves warning him not to say a word. But he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't let Kendall walk into another trap, he couldn't take part in this anymore.

"Kendall, they can take care of you," he blurted out. "We can't. D-Dak wants to use your powers, he wants people to pay big money to have you reverse the winter, or just sell you off to someone so they can use you for your own gain, I'm sorry, Kendall, I'm sorry—"

"_Dude_," Dak groaned, hands clapped to his head in frustration. "You and your big mouth."

Kendall gaped at them. There were tears building up in his eyes again. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Is that true?" he choked, looking up at Dak. "Is that why you were helping me?"

"Look, the thing is . . ."

"I can't _believe_ this." Kendall jumped to his feet, stumbling back through the snow and away from the two boys. He couldn't stop shaking. "H-how could you do this? I thought you cared about me, I thought you—"

"Kendall, please," James begged, trying to reach out for him. Snow was beginning to fall again. James could swear he saw something change in Kendall's features, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What mattered more was that broken expression on the boy's face. "Please listen to me, I didn't wanna hurt you . . ."

"Don't touch me," Kendall spat, shoving him away, leaving little little layers of ice where he'd touched. "I hate you. I-I hate you. Don't touch me . . ."

"Kendall, come back!" he called out in despair, as Kendall turned and ran off into the darkness of the trees. "You'll get lost, come back—"

Dak grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him back. "You'll never find him. Not in this weather, just don't bother. Why'd you have to give everything away, anyway?"

"You don't even feel bad, do you?" James snarled, yanking his arm back. The urge to punch Dak had never been so strong. "Well, I guess you've missed out on your cash now, huh? You asshole."

"Well, I've got my eye on something better now, anyway, so I'm not giving up," Dak retorted. "Nice try."

"What are you talking about?" James asked suspiciously. He realised, and his eyes widened. "No. You can't—"

"Eternal youth and health? That'll sell a hell of a lot more than some bipolar snow cone machine. Are you in?"

"No. No way, I'm not going to use Kendall or Logan as a way to earn cash anymore, you're on your own. Kendall hates me." James sighed, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip. "I really liked him too . . ."

"Oh god." Dak rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're gonna be a pussy about this obviously we can't work together anymore. It's been nice knowing you, buddy."

James scowled, stepping away from the fire and picking up his bag. "Yeah. You too."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Carlos and Logan. They're probably camping somewhere on this mountain, or they're on their way back down. I'm gonna warn them. And I'm gonna tell them all about you."

"I guess I don't blame you." Dak sighed. "But you're no hero. We'll see who finds them first."

"Yeah." James turned and walked off into the trees, away from the warmth and light of the campfire. He tucked his cold hands into the pockets of his coat. "We'll see."

* * *

His powers had caused the snow and the wind to worsen. His tears were lost in the icy sting of the wind on his cheeks, blinding him.

Kendall stumbled against a tree, whimpering in pain and clutching his chest. The ache and sting were getting worse, and this darkness and blizzard were blinding him to everything around him. Which way was his palace, where was he, he hoped there were no steep drops around him . . .

"What's happening to me?" he wheezed, though nobody was around to hear him. He wondered if the ache was his heart breaking; the feeling of betrayal and knowing that this time, he really would be alone. Or so he thought.

He felt a hand tightly wrap around his arm, squeezing it, a hand covering his mouth. He screamed, struggled, before his head slammed against something and everything went black.


	5. For the First Time in Forever

**This is the penultimate chapter, readers! I hope you like it, and thank you so much again for all the support I've had this far :) I really love writing this story, I can't explain why . . . must be the fantasy/Disney freak in me. Anyway, on to the story!**

From a very young age, James had been a fast runner. He exercised regularly, taking an interest in many different sports, and as a result he grew up full of energy ready to burn out slowly. He could sprint short distance, but long distance was no challenge for him either. Even now, as he had drifted away from sports teams and more towards petty theft, he always came in the top five when his gym class went running. Sometimes Dak beat him, sometimes a random athlete did. Whether he won or not, he never finished feeling ashamed. He knew he could run, he was a great runner. Not professional material, of course, but certainly something to be proud of. Yes, getting somewhere in a hurry was easy and often enjoyable for James.

Until he had to run through the snow.

He needed firm ground beneath his feet; at every step he took one foot or the other sank into the snow, dragging him down as he tried to run. The wind, of course, didn't help either, cutting at his face with an icy sting as he struggled to find his way through the trees. It was still dark out, making it incredibly difficult to see. Even still, his need, his urgent need to find Logan and Carlos was stronger than his discomfort. "Logan!" he called through the snow, blind to his surroundings. "Carlos!"

They had to be camping somewhere, it was still the middle of the night, pitch black and freezing cold. He had to watch for the light of a campfire, it was the most reasonable explanation. Every few steps, he stopped to glance in every direction, squinting and trying to make out any source of light. Snowflakes stung his cheeks as he persevered, albeit in total exhaustion. If he just kept going, he was bound to find them eventually, providing that he didn't fall to his death. He had no other option at this point. "LOGAN, CARLOS!" he roared, with some hope that they might actually have heard him this time.

Then he saw it; that little beacon of hope lighting up the dark forest. A campfire, in literal terms. Panting, but smiling in relief, he ran towards it, stumbling as his foot caught on a fallen branch and landing flat in the snow with a grunt. "Ouch," he grumbled, even though it didn't hurt too much. He stood up tiredly and took a moment to catch his breath. Then he moved on, walking this time, closer to the fire. As he grew closer he saw Logan and Carlos huddling together, Camille and Jett sitting across from them.

They didn't notice him until he walked into the clearing, Logan looking up and gasping in surprise. "James?! What are you doing here? Where's Dak?"

"He stayed behind, not with me," James wheezed, giving a little cough. "Sorry, I ran a lot . . ."

"Do you want to sit down?" Camille asked, scooting closer to Jett to give him room on the log she sat on.

"Thanks." James collapsed onto the bench, panting and resting his head in his hands for a few seconds. He took deep inhales through his nose and breathed out through his mouth, just like he'd been taught, until he managed to get his breath back. "Dak and I had our own campfire," he explained at last. "I left, he's still there. Look, guys, I don't want you to hate me . . ."

"Jay, come on," Carlos said reassuringly, smiling at him. "We're your friends, just tell us. What happened?"

James nodded with a little sigh, before clearing his throat and speaking again. "When you guys left the palace, Kendall's, Dak and I snuck in. He w-wanted, um . . . he wanted to convince Kendall to come with us, so that we could get someone to pay us to get him to reverse the winter. A-and if that didn't work, to just use them for our own benefit . . ."

"_What?!_" Logan exclaimed, voice rising into a shriek. Carlos grabbed Logan quickly to stop him from jumping to his feet. "Dak wouldn't, he . . . he wouldn't, would he?"

Carlos only looked grimly to James for support. "He wanted me to help him," the brunet continued reluctantly. "Because he knew that I liked Kendall and that Kendall liked me, and he thought I could definitely get him to trust—"

"You _helped_ him?!" Logan yelled at him, trying to squirm out of Carlos' strong hold. "You helped him _manipulate_ my brother? You _asshole_."

"Not cool, man," Camille added snidely, playing with the ends of her coat sleeves.

"I didn't want to do it," James pleaded. "I tried to convince him it was wrong but he just kept reminding me that it was my chance to get out of Sherwood and I'm weak, okay! I gave in and I helped him trick him—"

"And left them alone together?" Logan snapped, eyes narrowed accusingly. "Sneaky and dumb. What a combo!"

"No." This time he spoke with more strength, more anger. "I told Kendall the truth. It made him hate me, I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself but it was better than letting Dak get away with it. Kendall ran off when I told him, I wanted to find him but I didn't think I had a chance on my own . . . I thought it would be easier to find all of you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jett raise his head suddenly and look around with wide eyes. However he ignored him and turned towards Logan. "I'm so sorry," he finished quietly.

Logan, with all eyes now on him, realised with a jolt that he was being searched for answers. He was the leader, the one who had to take responsibility and decide what they should do. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. "Okay," he began briskly. "Firstly, James, I'm mad, but I do forgive you, people do stupid things to get away from what traps them. That much is obvious to me at this point. Secondly, Dak is a fucking sleazy, lying, two-faced little dickhead and I am _never_ kissing him again. Thirdly, he needs to be reported to the cops so that he learns his lesson. You can be a delinquent without using people, James has shown this."

James' cheeks flushed and he smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Logan."

"Fourthly!" Logan continued determinedly, standing up. "We also need to find Kendall and make sure he's alright, and that Dak can't go after him again. Jett, which way is down the mountain, back towards town?"

"That way," Jett pointed vaguely, still facing another direction.

"Okay, great. I think one of us is enough to go down there and get the police. The rest of us can search for Kendall, we need as many pairs of eyes as possible." Logan paused, looking around at the group. "Who's going to volunteer?"

Surprisingly, Camille was the first to stand up. "I'll go," she said determinedly. "I'l find my way down easily."

"Thanks, Cam," Logan replied, beaming loudly. "Be careful."

Camille waved goodbye to them and vanished from the campsite. Logan turned back to the boys and finished, "Okay, time to search for Kendall! Everyone okay to get going?"

"Ready!" Carlos chirped, jumping to his feet and saluting. "Always."

Logan gave him a hug, before turning towards James. "I'm ready too," the taller boy said quietly. "I want to help."

"Excellent. And you, Jett?" Logan looked around, brow furrowing. "Jett? Where'd he go?"

James and Carlos followed suit and glanced around the entire campsite, but the fairy had vanished without a trace, he didn't even leave any footprints behind. Flew, probably. "We'll just have to do this without him," Logan said with a sigh and a shrug. "Come on, let's hurry!"

* * *

The first sensation Kendall felt was a strong pain on at the back of his head, throbbing steadily with his pulse and sending sharp needles of discomfort through his skull. He felt, in juxtaposition, a definite numbness throughout the rest of his body. It felt almost as though he were floating on the wind, or on a soft cloud. His eyes stayed gently shut, breathing steady, or at least he thought it was. His chest hurt a bit . . .

And just as he felt that sharp stabbing in his chest, a violent shiver wracked his body, he realised how cold he was and suddenly he could feel _everything_. He felt the hairs rising on his arms and legs as his skin formed goosebumps, knees trembling uncontrollably at the icy feeling. He'd never felt this unbearable chill before, in all his years of sitting in a snow filled bedroom where no heat could break the storm away. Now he felt the cold like he'd never felt it before. He felt a different pain in his wrists, more of an ache, a stiffness. When he tried to move them, his breath quickened into a shaky gasp and he found that he couldn't. They were restrained. His eyes snapped open then and he tried to sit up, crying out as his hands prevented him from doing so, tied above his head. A mattress creaked beneath him, soft but worn, as though nobody had used it in a long time. Back flopping back down on the mattress, he was forced to crane his neck up and gaze down his body to see what else was in the room.

He was in a cabin; the window was just above his bed, but all he could see outside was snow and a blinding white grey sky. It wasn't quite full daylight yet, he was guessing, but night had definitely passed. He must've been unconscious for hours. On the opposite side of the room was a table with two chairs, a stove, a cabinet and a rusty refrigerator. Then just beyond the door of his bed, a roaring fire was lit and two chairs pulled up in front of it. A man and a woman occupied them. It took Kendall only a few seconds to recognise them both by the back of their heads. He knew them very, very well. "Mom? Dad?!"

The two started at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. He thought they might scold him, might say that they tied him up to stop him from causing any more harm. Then they would set him free and try to take him home again. But none of this happened. Instead Celia's mouth widened from a frown into a definite smirk, something he didn't see often on her face. "We thought you'd never wake up," she greeted in a saccharine tone, getting to her feet and picking up her coat. His father followed suit, both smiling down at him as they put on their winter coats, scarves, hats and gloves. "How do you feel? Cold, I bet."

"W-what's going on?" Kendall demanded, voice and body shivering. "Why am I tied up? Someone grabbed me—"

"Come on Kendall," Celia snapped at him, turning towards Arthur and gesturing for him to leave the cabin. He nodded and did so, grabbing a bucket next to the door as he did. Kendall's eyes followed him in puzzlement, only returning to his mother when she continued to speak in that same condescending tone she had always used on him. Only this time it was much harsher, filled with venom. "I know you've never been very bright, but come on. It was your father and I who grabbed you. Arthur, he tried to convince you to come home but you just couldn't be reasoned with. Did you think you could live on this mountain forever? Did you honestly think that would happen?"

"I-I . . . I . . ."

"It's funny, you know." Celia tapped her chin thoughtfully as she paced a few steps back and forth, before turning back to look down at him. "You and Logan's powers. Separately, of course they've very different, sun and storm. One destructive, the other an ideal solution to a perfect life. It's pretty easy to guess which one is the preferable child." She gave a long sigh, playing with the tips of her gloves, just as he always did. "But the thing is, our plan didn't exactly go to . . . well, plan. The man we hired to do our dirty work had no idea which baby to give us. And we couldn't exactly ring the doorbell and return you with all the search parties running ragged around our town. We had no choice but to keep you both."

"W-what—" Kendall's breath wheezed as his chest tightened. "What are you talking about?"

"You should've guessed by this point, Kendall. If that's even your real name, who knows? The thing is, you're not a Griffin, you're a Knight. You and Logan."

"No, you're lying!" Kendall cried, vision blurred with tears as he tugged feebly at his bonds. "It's not true, it can't be . . ."

"Sweetheart, I can tell you know it _is_ true. And you see, everything was fine for years, we were able to keep Logan's powers for ourselves and keep yours hidden so nobody would know who you really were." And suddenly she slammed her fist on the cabinet beside his head, causing him to jump and turn his head away in terror. "But then you had to blow it at that stupid party," she seethed. "And now the Knights know the truth and the police are all after us, because of your stupidity. You blew our cover, and now we have to make a new one."

His father may have been trying to bring him home, but he probably never would've made it back there. The reality, the horror of the situation was beginning to weigh down on him. It brought a slight warmth to his cheek as he felt one lone tear slip down and drip off his chin. "M-Mom . . ."

"Shut up. You've caused a lot more trouble than you're worth." Suddenly the door opened and his father walked back in carrying the bucket with visibly more difficulty. Kendall's eyes widened when he saw why; it was filled to the brim with snow. "Anyway, as I was saying," Celia continued, suddenly in bright spirits again. "Your powers are more or less opposite to one another, but there's a reason they were given to twins, they need to exist together. I see you've got quite a nasty shiver. Tell me, does your chest hurt?"

Fingertips sore and numb, Kendall nodded feebly.

"Well, you're wondering why that is, I imagine. You'll have some time here to think about it so I guess we may as well divulge that information, right honey?" Celia glanced at Arthur, who nodded and chuckled before striding to the fireplace with the bucket of snow and promptly putting out the fire with it, the cabin instantly darkening. Kendall let out a choked sob as he felt the air get colder still; he hadn't thought it possible until now. Celia moved across the cabin and yanked a small square mirror off the wall, walking slowly back over to Kendall. "See for yourself," she said with a cruel smile, before holding the mirror up for him to see.

Kendall saw his reflection and gasped, hands clenching into fists as he tried to get closer. That wide eyed teenager gazing back at him, he hardly recognised. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes a little sunken in, eyelashes long, curled and white blue. But his hair, that was what shocked him the most. It hung across his forehead in a mess from his struggle, and was now a pale ash blond. No, some at the side was even paler. "What's happening to me?" he whimpered, wishing he could sound braver but knowing he had never been good at pretending.

"Your heart is freezing over, Kendall," Celia replied simply, withdrawing the mirror and leaving it face down on the cabinet. "A shame, really. Without the warmth and healing of the sun, your own powers destroy you, more and more each time you use them. Sucks to be you, really."

"You really shouldn't have run off, Kendall," Arthur spoke up from his place by the damp fireplace. "You sealed your own fate by leaving Logan behind. He was your lifeline. Without him, well, you can see what's happened."

"And you always knew that?" Kendall, in a sudden bout of strength, roared at his captors. "You knew I couldn't survive without him?!"

"We didn't think we'd ever need to mention it, did we? Don't yell, you know how I hate yelling. You'd never catch Logan yelling, would you?" Celia rolled her eyes. "But I have to say, it worked in our favour in the end. With the police on our trail we're going to have to go back out on this damn mountain and find Logan, and take him somewhere no one else will ever find him, or his power. And as for you . . ." She glanced at Arthur and walked towards him, away from Kendall and turned to face him, laughing over her shoulder. "You've caused us a lot of hassle. But thankfully, your icy heart will solve the problem for us. Nobody will find you here. At least, not in time to try and save you."

"You can't do this!" Kendall wailed, struggling and kicking wildly as his parents, his kidnappers, his murderers, walked towards the door intending on leaving him to die. "Y-you can't just leave me—"

"Look, I'm sure you don't have much longer anyway, don't ruin your last few hours by working yourself up," Arthur said coldly, opening the cabin door. As they stood there and stared at Kendall, they were letting in an icy breeze making it so much harder to breathe. His chest heaved erratically as he watched them with wide eyes filled with tears. "And I don't think using your powers will help you either. Like we said, it only freezes your heart further. I'd just lie there and wait if I were you."

"We'll give Logan your best!" Celia chirped. "Come on, Arthur!" The door slammed behind them, the howling of the wind faded into silence, and they were gone.

Kendall lay there, chest billowing as he tried to take in more air. Every inhale stabbed at his chest, the cold air feeling like millions of tiny icicles. He yanked desperately at the ropes tying him in place, sobbing and letting out a scream of rage, even if nobody was around to hear. He couldn't just die here, he coyldn't let them win. If they took Logan away they would use him for his power for the rest of his life. He would find out his true abilities in the worst possibly way, and it would last until his death. He couldn't let that happen, not to his brother, not to Logan . . .

"I have to get out of here," he wheezed, pulling harder and wincing as his wrists were scratched and burned by the rope. But he kept pulling, kept wriggling and struggling and writhing around to try and free himself. "Logan," he wept, panting as he started to sweat at the effort he was making. It was all futile; he had no escape. "I-I'm sorry . . ." He fell back against the pillow, shutting his eyes as violent shivers and sobs made his body shake. Never had he felt more useless than he did now. He had always felt like a failure. Failed to control his powers, failed to protect his brother, failed to escape from Sherwood, failed to escape now.

As he let his eyes drift shut, all he could hear was the sound of his own unsteady breathing. This was how it ended for him, he could feel it in his aching bones. He could feel it in his fingers and toes, which were beginning to really sting, until they were almost totally numb. He tried to let his muscles relax, and just let go. If it would make dying less painful, he would do it.

He thought about what, now he thought about it, an unadventurous and unfulfilling life he'd had. From the age of seven, he hadn't left the house. He never got to go ice skating. He never got to see the Knight Foundation lantern show in person. Lanterns that, it turned out, had always been lit for him and Logan. A display to mourn his disappearance, and all along he had never known. He would never get to meet his real parents. He never got to go to school with Logan, he never got to make friends. He never got to go to prom, or any kind of dance. He never had his first kiss . . .

_Tap tap tap._

Kendall opened his eyes quickly and looked up. He gasped as he saw a familiar face at the window, face pressed up against the glass. Jett's wide smile turned to a frown, a gasp as he saw the state Kendall was in. He stopped waving and pressed his hand up to the window, looking over at Kendall's bound hands in dismay. He said something but Kendall had no idea what it was. Instead he weakly wriggled one hand to get the feeling back into it, and pointed it the direction of the door. Jett's gaze followed his finger and he nodded quickly, disappearing from the window. A moment later Kendall heard a loud thump on the door. Then another thump, and another. And finally, the door swung in with a smash and Jett sprinted into the room. "Kendall!" he exclaimed in dismay, leaping over, wings quivering. "I sensed you needed help, what happened to you? You're so cold . . ."

"Untie me Jett, please," Kendall pleaded, trying to smile and reassure him. "I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea."

Jett did as he asked, helping him to sit up and supporting him once his hands were untied. He rubbed at his wrists tenderly, kissing them both briefly before saying softly, "Your fingertips look a lot like mine." And they did; silvery white, looking to be made of ice themselves.

"My parents tied me up in here," Kendall shivered, huddling close to Jett's body. "W-well, they're not my real parents. They told me my heart is freezing because I ran away from Logan . . ." He sat up quickly, wincing as his whole body ached. "Jett, where's Logan? I have to warn him, they're going to take him away, I have to help him—"

"Logan's with Carlos and James, I think they're trying to find you. James told them that Dak was planning to sell you, Logan got really mad and sent Camille to call the police on him . . ."

"He did that, for me?" When Jett nodded, Kendall felt his eyes grow wet and quickly wiped them with the back of his hand. "Okay, Jett, here's what I need you to do. First, help me to the door, okay?"

Jett nodded and helped Kendall to his feet, draping his arm around his shoulders as they walked to the door. After taking a few steps Kendall felt some of his strength return to him, and as they got to the door, refused to let Jett see how the icy blizzard outside chilled him to the bone. He couldn't control his breathing, couldn't stop the storm from raging. It only grew worse. His hair blew in his eyes, his cloak flapping around him violently. "You need to tell me which direction to go in," Kendall instructed Jett. "I'm going to find Logan and protect him from my parents. You have to go find Camille, help her get to the police safely, and you have to tell them about my parents. Tell them they kidnapped us as babies from the Knights, they left me for dead and are planning to kidnap Logan and take him somewhere far away. Remember all that."

"I will, but will you be okay?" Jett asked urgently, grabbing at his hands. "You're not well."

"I'll be fine," Kendall lied. "I promise. Please go help Camille, I know you can find her."

"I can." Jett nodded in confirmation, giving a proud smile. "Just be careful." He pointed in the direction of the trees. "That direction."

"Thank you." Kendall let go of Jett, standing tall and turning away. Slowly he began to walk through the deep snow, trying to keep steady against the strong wind. Even if it was the last thing he ever did, he would help Logan. His breath quickened in rage, in determination, as he kept going.

Jett headed in the opposite direction, sprinting down the slope and slapping tree branches out of his way. The deep snow didn't put him off as it would anyone else. As he came to a ledge that dropped down onto the lower ground, he took a leap and never hit the ground, instead he flew through the trees, trying to keep on a steady route in the strong wind. He kept an eye and an ear out for Camille, knowing she must be close by. But her shadow could've been any of those he kept mistaking for trees. "Camille!" Jett called, stopping for a moment to look around. "Camille, are you here?!"

He heard a faint whisper to his left and quickly swerved, manoeuvring around the trees until suddenly there she was, clinging to any nearby tree for support as she descended steadily down the slope. "Are you okay?" Jett asked worriedly, landing in front of her. "This slope is dangerous."

"So far, I'm fine," she replied, smiling at him with pink cheeks and a little red nose. "But it's really c-c-cold out here. Am I going the right way?"

"You are. I'm coming with you so, let's get moving!"

"Thank you, Jett." Camille tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before it blew back across her forehead again. "You're sweet."

"Oh stop," Jett simpered, biting his thumbnail. "I'm just trying to help. Follow me, okay? Stay close."

She did as he asked and the two walked close together further down the mountain, Jett simply stopping and picking her up in his arms now and then to flutter past a difficult area of ground. Then they would resume walking again, keeping each other steady in the raging snowstorm.

"Am I imagining it, or is this blizzard getting worse?" Camille roared over the wind, holding her scarf tightly around her.

"You're not imagining it," Jett replied, holding her hand tightly as they waded through the snow, down the slope. They could barely see a few feet ahead of them. "Kendall's freaking out, this is what happens. He's angry and upset and he's going to save—"

Suddenly he lost his footing and fell forward, shrieking as he landed in the snow and tumbled down the hill, tugging Camille after him. The two landed in a heap on the ground, groaning in pain. "That was not fun," Camille grumbled, sitting up and shaking the snow out of her hair. Then she looked up, eyes widening. "Hey, the blizzard's stopped. How about that?"

"No, it hasn't!" Jett exclaimed, sitting up too and pointing back the way they'd come, eyes wide. Camille turned to look too, gasping. The mountain was hidden from view. A certain point up the slope and the whole thing vanished into a thundering cloud of wind and snow. The whole mountain was suffering from a whiteout, and the rest of the area was just a little snowy. Amazing.

"Well, let's not waste any time," Camille said at last and leaped to her feet. "We have to find the police—"

Jett tapped on her shoulder and pouted behind her. She turned and jumped as she saw a group of about ten or so police officers standing in front of her. The Knights stood with them, dressed in their warm expensive coats. "Oh," Camille said sheepishly. "They're already here, huh?"

"We believe that the Griffins went up this mountain," one of them said. "The trouble is, getting up there . . ."

"I can help you," Jett said with a grin. They all watched him with gaping mouths and wide eyes as his wings fluttered to reiterate his declaration. "I can get you all there, no problem!"

"Actually, Logan sent us down to get you," Camille continued. "This guy who goes to our school, Dak Zevon—"

"We know him," another officer said grimly, glancing knowingly at his partner.

"Well, yeah, he claimed he was going to help Logan find Kendall and bring him home safely, but really his plan was to kidnap Kendall and use his powers as a ransom, I guess."

"That's not all," Jett chimed in, Camille glancing at him in surprise. "Kendall sent me to report the Griffins. It looks like you already know they kidnapped him and Logan from the Knights, but that's not all, they want to take Logan again before they get caught, and they left Kendall to die in a cabin! He's gone to find Logan before they do but there's only one of him and I think there's something wrong . . ."

Jennifer Knight gasped, turning to grasp her husband's arm. "We have to find them all, as soon as possible," he said urgently, his wife nodding with tears of worry in her eyes.

"Follow me!" Jett instructed, grabbing Camille's hand again before turning towards the cloud of snowstorm. Taking a deep breath, the group charged into the blizzard.

* * *

Kendall stumbled through the snow, forcing himself not to fall to his knees. He had a feeling that if he fell now, he wouldn't be able to get back up. His whole hands now were turning icy; he kept them clasped to his chest to try and keep them warm. He was on flat ground now, he could see that. No, he realised as he looked down. It was ice. He could no longer see any shadows of trees around him; just the blizzard. "Logan!" he tried to yell through the storm, but his voice was weak now and it didn't carry through the wind. "Logan . . ." He coughed, taking a deep breath and plodding on. His determination was all that kept him going now.

He didn't notice the shadow appear in the storm behind him, didn't hear the stranger over his heaving breath as he tried to control his power. Until they called out, "Kendall! Still wandering the wilderness, I see!"

Kendall spun around to see Dak standing there, hand sheltering his face from the icy wind. "What do you want, Dak?" Kendall demanded. "You couldn't sell me. We're finished, I don't have time to d-deal with you."

"Jeez, you look different. Have you done something with your hair, or your whole body? Anyway, it doesn't matter." Dak sneered at him. "What good would your powers do me anyway?"

"Whatever." Kendall pointed accusingly at Dak in rage. "The point is, you sleaze, Logan knows just what you're like now, and he sent Camille for the police. They're coming after you, Dak. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Logan . . ." He looked around, trying to choose a direction to walk in.

"You won't find him," Dak protested, panicked. He knew that if Kendall found Logan before he did, he wouldn't stand a chance of taking him. The blond was too strong.

"We'll see about that."

"You don't know, do you?!" Thinking wildly for a solution, he found one and kept going, keeping steady eye contact and making sure his voice didn't waver. "Logan was walking along a slope, trying to find you, and he slipped."

"W . . . what?" Kendall's voice came out in a whisper.

"I was passing by and I heard the screams, I went to help James and Carlos but it was too late. He hit his head, Kendall. He's not made for this weather like you are."

"N-no, no," Kendall whimpered, hands over his ears. "You're lying—"

"Logan is _dead_, Kendall," Dak finished harshly.

"_No!_" Kendall roared, stumbling backwards. "No, no, no, no, no . . ."

"Your brother is dead. Because of _you_."


	6. I See the Light

**This is the last chapter, as many people have probably guessed...thank you so much to everyone who's read this story, I think it's one of my favourites that I've done. I also have another note about this story at the end of this chapter, so stay until the end if you can :P byeeee!**

There are moments in a person's life where they feel everything collapse around them. Right before their eyes, buildings turn to ash, trees burn to the ground, the ground itself cracks beneath their feet and they drop into an endless abyss of darkness, falling and falling with nothing to see, nothing to hear. Unable to tell how long they have been falling, or for how much longer they will fall. Unable to tell if they're falling through the air or sinking through the water; either way they can't breathe. That burning feeling in their chest increases by the minute. And this, this was one of those moments. The burning in his chest was already there, but then this was a different kind of pain. This was that sensation of his whole world collapsing.

"Your brother is dead. Because of _you_."

Kendall turned away from Dak. It went unnoticed that the boy slipped away again into the shadows and out of sight, ready to continue his plan. Kendall knew none of this. He just stared out into the never ending blizzard, stinging heart hammering faster in his chest, his knees quaking. "No," he whimpered, trying to take one more step. Because it wasn't true, Logan couldn't be dead. He couldn't be . . .

It was as he lost his footing that he gave up, let his legs give way beneath him. He collapsed to his knees, letting out a deafening scream of anguish, one that pierced through the air as the blizzard stopped, snow dropping to the ground as the last breath of wind vanished. The sound of his scream echoed across the mountain, formulating one long drawn out, heartbroken name.

_"LOOOGGAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"_

Logan heard the scream, as did Carlos and James. Their heads whipped around, on the other side of the frozen lake. Dak heard it from his place behind the trees, keeping an eye directly on Logan; his target. And the Griffins heard it, hidden on the other side, eyes on that same target ready to strike. The only person who didn't hear it was Kendall; he hadn't realised he had even made the sound at all. He just knelt on the ice, hands scratching its surface as he wept.

"That sounded like Kendall," Logan said to his friends, stepping out further and scanning the vast horizon in front of him for any sign of his brother. Then he did spot him, hunched over in the distance, paler than he'd ever been. His hair was white as snow.

"Kendall!" Logan called, taking a step forward, and then another, smiling as Kendall's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

At first, Kendall's vision was blurred by tears, his head still spinning, so he couldn't see anything. He blinked rapidly and tried to calm himself down long enough to see clearly in front of him. And then he saw it; he saw what, should he choose to believe what he had heard, should've been impossible. And yet there he was, jogging towards him in his winter clothes, smile wide as he waved when he knew Kendall had seen him.

"L-Logan," Kendall choked, knees folding tightly under him. Groaning at the exertion of what he was doing, he pushed hard against the ice and finally rose to his feet, taking a shaky step forward in the direction of Logan, his best friend, his whole world.

But this reunion, there was something wrong with it. Dak had told him Logan was dead. Kendall had no idea why and it puzzled him enough to slow him in his steps. He watched Logan walk towards him, knowing he would've been running if he thought he could on the ice. He saw James and Carlos in the distance. But then his eyes caught movement in the trees on his left. He spotted the shadow of Dak, creeping along the edge, stepping just out onto the bank of the frozen lake, heading straight for Logan. More movement to his right, and there were his parents —well, not his parents— advancing out across the lake towards Logan. They wanted to take him, they wanted to use him. Dak did too; now it all made sense. It would be easy to catch Logan if nobody was looking for him, if they believed him to be dead.

But Kendall wouldn't let that happen. Logan had suffered too much by his own hand; he would not suffer by the hand of anybody else. Kendall would protect him, like he was born to. And he would do it the only way he knew how, the only thing he was good at.

He broke into a run, startled that he could with what little strength he had left. Logan kept walking towards him, though he began to slow his steps when he saw the wild look in Kendall's eyes, the stricken expression on his face. "Kendall . . .?"

"Don't touch him!" Kendall roared, sprinting across the ice, cloak flowing behind him. Logan grew closer and closer to him until finally he was close enough to touch. Arthur had a gun. Kendall grabbed Logan by the shoulder and threw him down to the ground, leaving a dusting of frost over his coat. Logan fell with a grunt and wince as Kendall threw out his hand, standing over his brother, and fired a jet of icy sparks from the palm of his hand. The ice crackled beneath their feet, rippling up into daggers that caused Arthur and Celia to leap back with a scream, landing on their backs before long tendrils of ice circled around their wrists, keeping them there. Dak was flung backwards into the snow, bumping his head on the trunk of a tree. The wind howled for one brief moment, and then stopped, just as swiftly as it had begun.

When Logan fell, he landed face down on the ice. Of course, his hands snapped out to break his fall, pressing against its freezing surface until they started to sting. He heard his parents cry out, he heard thumping and Dak cursing, a strange crackling sound. And then there was simply silence. He used his hands to press himself up into a kneeling position, groaning and rubbing his head a little. The sudden fall made his head spin a little. "What happened?" he asked weakly, kneeling up properly and looking up at last. "What did you—" He stopped, gasped. He stumbled to his feet, hurrying from behind Kendall to face him head on. "K-Kendall?" he stammered hoarsely.

Kendall had turned from a boy of flesh and blood to a statue of ice. His body still stood in a ready stance, arm outstretched, fingers curled, brow furrowed as he spent the last of his life saving Logan's. Hands trembling, Logan reached out and touched Kendall's face. His cheeks stung from the cold and left his fingers damp. "Oh god, Kendall, please . . ." he whimpered, staring into Kendall's eyes. But they were lifeless, frozen over. Just like the rest of him. "_No!_" he wailed. "No Kendall, no, wake up, Kendall—"

"Logan . . ." Logan turned briefly to see James and Carlos approaching, the two staring at Kendall in horror and dismay, eyes wide, James with his hands over his mouth. "Logan . . ." Carlos started again, reaching for him.

Logan shied away, sniffling as a single tear escaped his eye. He turned back to Kendall. "Wake up," he tried pleading one more time; maybe if he leaned in closer Kendall would hear. But he didn't. He continued to stare blankly into space, cold and stiff and translucent. "Kendall," he sobbed, throwing his arms around his brother and hugging him close. "Oh god, Kendall, I'm sorry . . ."

Carlos and James stood beside him, heads bowed, hands intertwined as a means of comfort. In the background, Arthur and Celia continued to squirm and Dak stared on in shock. It would never cease to amaze him, he mused, the trouble people would go to for the ones they loved. He knew no such dedication, no such love.

For some long minutes, the lake was silent bar the sound of Logan's cries. The police arrived soon after, making their way out onto the ice. Their jaws dropped at the strange sight before them, despite the fact that after the freak September blizzard, nothing should have surprised him too much. A couple of them began hacking at the ice holding the Griffins in place, while another walked over to snatch Dak. Jett and Camille ran over to where Logan and the others stood, both gasping at what Kendall had become. "Oh no . . ." Jett's wings stopped their gentle fluttering, head bowed in grief. Behind him, the Knights cried and held each other in despair. They were so close to becoming a whole family again. So close.

Logan kept his face pressed to Kendall's icy cold shoulder, ignoring the harsh sting it left on his skin. His face would start to feel numb soon, surely. But he couldn't let go, he wouldn't let go. He would hold Kendall until he came back to him. That was all there was to it. Nothing else mattered. His tears started to slow as this became clearer to him, calming him somehow. He took a few long, slow breaths, singing to himself in his head, where he always did when he needed to cry, but had to hold it in. Something he and Kendall, it turned out, had always had common. _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine . . ._ He sniffled and glanced over his shoulder. James and Carlos were standing aside, close together in sorrow. The police were descending down the hill with Dak and his parents, one staying behind with the grief-stricken Knights. None of them would hear him, surely. He could go a step further to comfort himself, something he only ever did when he was sure he was alone; singing aloud, albeit in a bare whisper.

"Heal what has been hurt," he continued softly, voice shaking at that final word. "Change the fate's design . . . Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine . . ." He felt another tear slip down his cheek, sliding down to drop off his chin. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists. "What once was m-mine . . ."

Logan's last tear landed on Kendall's shoulder. But unlike the others, it didn't slide off, dripping away into nothing. It swirled into a tiny, glowing golden sun, disappearing under the surface of the ice. And it began to glow. Noticing the change of light, Logan opened his eyes, wincing and gasping at the sudden bright light. He quickly stepped back, squeaking in shock as the glow grew more intense, to a full on beam of light. It shone out of Kendall's shoulder, twisting into a tendril that spun around his outstretched arm, his stiff legs, his face. James smacked Carlos's shoulder to alert him as though the boy couldn't already see what was happening, wasn't already staring in awe. Logan shielded his eyes as the light grew to blinding to stand, knees trembling.

The light began to fade, and when he allowed himself to look again, he saw Kendall, skin fading from glassy and blue to flesh and blood, his fingers twitching before the rest of him suddenly shifted as he took in a shaky gasp of air. His dark blond hair fell over his face as he stumbled slightly on his feet. Logan ran to help him, steadying him as their eyes met. "Logan," Kendall said softly, eyes widening, smiling. "You're safe."

"Kendall!" Logan choked, wrapping his arms tight around him and hugging him close. He felt Kendall's arms holding him back, just as tight, cheek resting against his shoulder. "You're okay," he exclaimed, letting out a little uncontrollable laugh, because he was just so happy, and nothing could change that. "B-but how . . ?"

"Well, it's simple." Logan and Kendall broke away from their hug and turned to see the Knights standing beside them, both with tear tracks down their cheeks, their smiles wide. He saw traces of Kendall in the father's eyes, his strong jaw. He felt a sense of melancholy, knowing that this was who Kendall really belonged with. "The sun and the storm," Jennifer Knight said softly, holding her husband's arm. "They balance each other out. When the brother of the storm begins to freeze, it's because he's lost the warmth of the sun. That's you . . . Logan?"

"Yeah, Logan, that's me . . . wait. What? I-I'm the sun?" Logan gripped Kendall's hand and turned to look at his brother. "Kendall, do you know what they're talking about?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry I kept it from you . . . our parents —well, our fake ones— they made me promise never to tell you about your powers, for your own safety. I just wanted you to be safe. You know that, right? That's why I stayed away . . ."

"Oh Kendall, stop." Logan hugged Kendall again. "I know, okay? I'm not angry with you, not at all." He turned to the Knights. "So, what you're saying is . . . I'm the second brother that disappeared? Me?"

"You're our son," Will nodded with a smile. He hesitantly held out his arms. Logan glanced at Kendall, and when he seemed unafraid, the two closed the small distance between them and their father, both hugging him, and then their mother.

"We have a home to go to, Logan," Kendall said joyfully. "Together."

"Can I just ask one thing?" Logan turned back to the parents. "It's nothing very serious, nothing about my powers, though I'll probably have some questions later . . . what did you name us?"

"Oh! Well, you were Philip. Philip Knight. And Kendall, you were Francis."

Kendall made a face and Logan laughed.

"We understand, of course, that you want to keep your first names," Will chucked. "Don't worry about that."

"Thank you." Kendall looked around at the ice they still stood on. "Now, um . . . I still don't know how to fix this. But maybe I can't." He turned to look at Logan expectantly.

Logan squeaked, hand pointing to his own chest, startled. "Me? B-but I don't know how my powers work, I only just found out I had them . . ."

"Don't worry about that, Logan," Jennifer said kindly, stepping backwards off the ice and onto the snowy bank, the others following suit. "As long as you have the song, you should be fine. Just feel for what's right. While Kendall's powers were always about impulse, yours are about instinct. Just let it happen, okay?"

"O-okay . . . oh jeez, um . . ." Logan shut his eyes and stretched his arms out wide, figuring he should do that, maybe spread the power out and such. He had no idea what he was doing, really. "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine—" Already his fingertips were beginning to heat up, beginning to tingle. His heartbeat sped up in excitement and he continued to sing. "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." He opened one eye, just to take a look around, shrieking, hands shaking as he saw tendrils of golden light spiralling around the trees, up into the sky and back again. "H-heal what has been hurt," he continued with a little more certainty (though he was sure he didn't sound like it), shutting his eyes again. "Change the fate's design, save what has been lost. Bring back what one was mine. What once was mine . . ."

He opened his eyes again, seeing a glimmering solved sun, composed of golden sparks and little flutters of light. All around him, the snow had lifted from the ground, the clouds had parted in the sky. Taking a shaky breath, Logan pushed his hands closer together, watching this artificial sun —his sun— compress itself in a little twirl, before he spread his hands apart again, and it slowly faded away into nothing but a clear blue sky. "I knew you could do it!" Kendall cheered, clapping his hands. He and Logan embraced once more, smiling lovingly at one another. Finally, they were together again. Like they were always meant to be.

"That was really cool," Carlos said at last, smiling shyly at Logan, whose cheeks flushed at the compliment. "And uh . . . good on you, for ending the winter. You're a hero."

"I'm not a hero," Logan protested, hands pressed to his hot cheeks. "K-Kendall is the one who saved me . . ."

"Well, yeah, but then you saved him. You're both heroes, Logan." Carlos ruffled his friend's hair playfully, heart fluttering at the little giggle he received in response. "Don't discount yourself so fast."

James walked over to Kendall, hands clasped nervously behind his back. He cleared his throat, the blond turning to face him. "Hi, Kendall," he began shyly, biting his lip as he paused to think of more words to say. "Listen . . . I'm really sorry about what happened before." Kendall just blinked at him and he stammered as he continued, "You know I didn't mean to use you, right? I really regretted it and I didn't want to hurt you, especially because . . . well, never mind that, but I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me eventually. If you want to. I mean—"

"James, stop," Kendall cut in sharply, but there was a little smile on his face. "Don't go all stuttery or you'll never stop rambling."

"I'm sorry . . ."

"I know you are. And I forgive you, I do . . . I mean, I'm not sure how much I can really put trust in you, I hope you don't take that the wrong way . . . it's not just you. I've found out a lot I didn't really want to in the last couple of days, I'm still a little dizzy."

"Of course, I understand."

"Hold up, hold up." Logan appeared behind Kendall, hands clasping his shoulders as he leaned towards James with a grin. "James, Kendall doesn't mean that. Of course he is turned upside down by what's happened recently, but you? He's just being insecure. Trust me, it's a twin thing. But I know what'll make this all okay." He turned to smile wider at Kendall's baffled expression and back to James. "If you're his date to the lantern show tonight."

"Logan!" Kendall squeaked, cheeks turning red.

"What do you say, Diamond?" Logan continued, ignoring Kendall's embarrassment. "Come on, I know you like him. He likes you too. And he wants to see the lanterns, I've seen the paintings. It's like a perfect combo. You could even buy him a snack from one of the stands, you'll make a night of it! Carlos and I will be there too, obviously, but we won't cramp your style—"

"Logan!" Face red, James pressed his palms to his face and dragged them down his cheeks, groaning internally at the embarrassment of the situation. When he couldn't use his charm to his advantage, when his dashing good looks and confidence were useless to him, it made any situation like this dreadfully frightening. But hey, the work was done for him, in a way. "I'd love to take you," he said at last, turning back to look at the similarly red-faced Kendall. "If you want me to."

Kendall nodded, biting his thumbnail and smiling nervously. "I do want you to," he replied sweetly. "That sounds really nice."

"Wonderful!" Logan exclaimed in delight, hugging them both with an arm each. "I'm guessing we'll have to give you our new address, considering we'll be going home with our birth family, although we might have to pack some things first — and don't worry, you'll get your jewellery back."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about Dak, man," Carlos said to James, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. Even if he hated Dak's guts and was delighted he was getting what had come to him, of course he still felt bad for James. He'd lost his best friend and partner in crime.

"Hey, it's okay," James said with a shrug. "I mean, in a way I do admire him for going so far to get what he wants . . . but hurting people has never been on my list of intentions. It's for the best."

"Exactly," Logan agreed, folding his arms. "Plus, I mean, he's clearly a big sleaze."

"That's what I said!" Kendall replied, as James and Carlos laughed.

"Well, come on boys," the last remaining policeman said. "And ladies. We'd better get moving back down the mountain." And with that, they set off.

* * *

Packing their things up at home didn't take too long. Arthur and Celia were strictly neat people, and because of that Kendall and Logan always had to keep all their things in their rooms. And so all they had to do was empty those rooms, pack all their belongings into boxes. The Knights hired some movers to transport the furniture and promised that by the morning, their new bedrooms would be ready. The two could sleep in the guest room until then. They left the house they had grown up in, not with heavy hearts as they'd expected, but with high hopes for the future. Now they were where they truly belonged. And they were still together, which was the most important thing for them.

They both showered and got ready for the lantern show that night, Kendall sitting on the bed with shaky knees while Logan picked out nice jeans and a shirt for him to wear. "And you can borrow my cologne, but don't use too much," he reminded him sternly. "That's overkill, you don't want him to recoil when he gets close to you."

They left the house with their parents, James and Carlos and Jett and Camille too, all heading into town towards the square. "We need help setting up," Jennifer said to Logan, who nodded.

"You guys sit here, okay?" Logan said, gesturing to a nearby park bench. "We'll get you when we're ready to start, just sit tight until then."

"Okay," Kendall said nervously with a nod, sitting down on the bench and squeezing his knees together. James sat beside him and watched the others walk away, Carlos turning around briefly and giving James a cheeky thumbs up. James rolled his eyes and, once they were gone, turned his attention back to Kendall.

"Are you glad your hair's back to normal?" he asked feebly.

"Yeah, I like it better this way." Kendall gave a small chuckle. "Even though I didn't even know about it for a while."

"I like it best that way too," James said sincerely, Kendall's cheeks flushing as he uttered a, "Thank you," in response. After that the two fell into a slightly awkward silence, both glancing around them and trying to think of something else to say.

"How do you feel?" James asked Kendall, seeing how he was a little closed in on himself, arms folded tight against his chest.

"I feel . . . I don't know." Kendall sighed. "Scared, I guess."

"Really? Why?"

"It's just that . . . since I was little, and I started staying indoors, all I wanted was to come back to town, to be around people and trees and to watch the lanterns on my birthday like Logan got to. But now that I'm here . . . I don't know. It's been my dream for so long. What if it's not enough? What if it doesn't feel how I imagined it would?"

"Hey, don't worry," James said gently, putting an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "It will."

". . . and what if it is?" Kendall added forlornly, looking up at him with wide green eyes. "Then what?"

"That's easy. You do what everyone else does," James told him. "You find something else to dream about. There's a never ending world of possibilities out there. You'll find a new dream."

Kendall smiled, startling James by unfolding his arms and leaning in, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," James replied with flushed cheeks. The two turned back to face the front, waiting for Kendall's parents to return.

"Come on boys, we're ready to start!" Jennifer called to them, beckoning them over. Hands clenching the sleeve of James' coat, Kendall got up nervously and the two walked down the paved path to the square. Kendall gasped, looking around. There were only a few small lights lit, considering the lantern show was about to start. Stands with food and games crowded the outskirts of the square. All around him, families stood talking, kids chased each other and waved bubble blowers through the air. A bubble, reflecting the light of a lamppost, landed on Kendall's knuckle and vanished. He stared in awe at the fountain in the centre of the square, where his parents and a few other people were standing, Logan and the others included, as they began to light the lanterns. Jett stood on the wall of the fountain, darting back and forth and popping bubbles with his fingertips, children and adults alike staring at him in awe.

"The first lantern is for you," Logan said sweetly, holding it out to Kendall. "Just hold it up and let it go. And we'll follow you."

"O-okay . . ." Kendall took the lantern in his hands, raising his arms and looking back at his parents expectantly. They nodded in encouragement and, with a shaky breath, he slipped his fingers from around the lantern, watching in wonderment as it floated up into the dark blue sky. Seconds later, others flew up to join it, spinning through the air like manmade stars, like tiny golden suns.

For so long, he'd had to make do with sitting at his window, watching from behind the glass, feeling like an outsider, like he would never belong in a place like this. And yet now, here he was, standing and staring up at the floating lights that had kept his imagination alive for all those years. The world seemed different now; it seemed brighter, more beautiful. And it was all real. For the first time, it was right here in front of him, close enough to touch. Everything was different.

"Oh Kendall, no," James protested, pulling him into his arms without even thinking about it. "Don't cry . . ."

"I-I'm sorry," Kendall whimpered, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I can't help it, i-it's just . . ." He looked up at James, their eyes meeting.

"Yeah, I know," James said kindly, breath catching in his throat slightly as Kendall's tear-filled eyes met his. Never in his life had he seen someone react this way to something so simple. Then again, it was something he had grown up his whole life with. He was seeing it in a whole new light, thanks to the boy who stood next to him, pressed up against his chest. He thought about how he'd lived most of his life wanting to escape, wanting to run far from this place. He'd never truly seen the beauty in it until now. He watched Kendall's face light up as he watched the lanterns, watched as he was overcome with emotion at something he'd always taken for granted. As they gazed into each other's eyes, he told himself that he wouldn't make that mistake again. _I'm where I'm meant to go . . ._ "I-I . . ." he trailed off weakly, thumb touching lightly under Kendall's chin. His breath quickened as the blond drew closer.

Logan squealed from his seat on the fountain wall. "You guys, look!" he said eagerly, pointing at where Kendall and James had just embraced in a passionate kiss. "His first kiss! This is too damn adorable!"

"Good for them," Carlos agreed with a smile, turning to glance at Logan.

"Yeah," Jett sighed happily, hugging his knees and gloating a few feet above the ground. "It's all love here tonight, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked him.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it!" the fairy retorted, rolling his eyes. "Kendall and James, and you and Carlos! Didn't you know?"

Carlos shrieked, eyes widening like saucers as he covered his face with his hands. "Jett!" he hissed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jett asked, giving Camille a quizzical look. She just shrugged feebly, eagerly watching Logan to see what he would do next.

"Carlos?" Logan pulled Carlos' hands off his face. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh god, uh . . ." Cheeks flaming, Carlos stuttered out, "I-I guess it's because I . . . I like you a lot, Logan. I don't know he knew, maybe it's a fairy thing . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Wow, Carlos . . ."

"I should go—"

"No!" Logan grabbed Carlos' hands as he tried to walk away, standing and holding him in place. "Come on Carlos, don't run from me. You're my best friend . . ."

"I know, and that's all I'll ever be . . ."

Holding his hand tighter, Logan leaned in and kissed Carlos on the cheek, just by the corner of his mouth. Carlos gaped at him as he pulled back, both of them blushing softly as Logan said with a smile and a little wink, "Never say never."

Carlos bit his lip and nodded eagerly, as the two sat back together, hands intertwined on Logan's thigh. And they watched the Knight Foundation lantern show, breathing in the cool September air. But tomorrow the sun would shine again.

**Soo I hope you liked that :P anyway, my note for here is that this story is also uploaded on my AO3 account, with illustrations that I drew :) using movie screencaps, but still...anyway, the link to my AO3 is on my profile if you want to check that out. thanks for reading!**


End file.
